Another You
by Raven'sWinterRaine
Summary: Raven undergoes a strange transformation, and now all of her other sides are running loose. But, this can't happen without the price of some side effects. Will this transformation help her relationship with Beast Boy? Or ruin her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Does it frickin look like I own them? If I did, I would be sitting in a big office right now, talking to some overly paid morons, on how to get the show back. But as you can plainly see, I am not. Not if I am sitting at my laptop, typing this frickin disclaimer.

This is BB-Rae fanfic, so if you don't like that pairing, which I do, (honestly no frickin idea how I got into that obsession, but still) Then don't read.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another you

The Titans were brought in front if a burning building. The fire department was already there, but it was still aflame. There was a family off to the side, in front of an ambulance, probably being treated for burns. The father was comforting the mother and son. Two firefighters suddenly came out of the burning building, leading a mother carrying a daughter who looked to be no more than 8 years old. The child was screaming loudly and fussing around in the mothers' grip, making it hard for the mother to carry.

"No! No! I have to go get them mommy, I have to go get them!!" The girl screamed. Once out of harms way, the mother put her child down, got on one knee, and carefully spoke to the still crying but quite girl. Raven was watching this, is case she needed to help. Beast Boy was watching Raven, to see what she would do. The others were talking to the firefighters. They were working on putting out the fire.

"Hannah, honey," The mother said calmly. "As much as I know you love them, they were just kittens. Maybe I can get you some more later." This made the little girl annoyed.

"Stacey was not just a cat, and neither were her babies!!" The girl named Hannah yelled.

"Hannah," The mother said, still calm. "We were going to give them away sooner or later; besides, we can't do anything about it."

"Maybe you can't," A new voice said from behind. It was Raven; they found out as they turned around and looked at her. Raven spoke to them, but she was looking at the still burning building. "But I can. What floor are they on?"

"The sixth." Hannah replied. "Stacey has three babies." Raven nodded once, and then took off. She jumped through the door into the burning building.

"Raven!!" Beast Boy shouted after her. He was not the only one who saw her do this either. Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and a few bystanders also saw. Over twenty minutes went by and still no sign of Raven. All of a sudden, a hooded figure rushed out of the burning building, coughing. The figure was Raven, holding the end of her cloak to her chest. She looked around until her eyes found Hannah. She slowly walked over to her, and mirrored her mother's movements from earlier. Raven held out the part of her cloak, only to produce a calico cat and three baby kittens. The cloak was ripped, burnt, and tattered, but the felines were fine. Hannah took them out of the protective cloak and into her own arms.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." Was all she could say. Raven stood up and put on a small smile.

"It's what I do." She said, before she walked back over to her friends. They were having trouble putting out the building. They didn't get a word in before all of the fire hydrants within the block exploded. The water was controlled by a black aura and directed to the building. As Raven's hand glowed black, and eyes white, the water put out the fire. While she was standing there, one of the kittens suddenly jumped out of Hannah's grip and rushed over to where Raven was. She looked down at the kitten. It was a black kitten with gorgeous deep blue eyes. She bent down and picked it up as Hannah ran up to then.

"If you want, you can keep him, I was going to give him away anyway, so, it would be nice to know that he was going to a good home." Hannah said. Raven looked over at Robin. She knew it would be up to him. When Robin looked into her eyes, he saw something he'd thought he'd never see: pleading.

"Raven, we can't keep a cat." He said firmly. Raven did nothing. She didn't speak, didn't move, didn't flinch, she didn't even blink. Just looked at him with big pleading eyes. "Raven, where are we going to put it?" He tried to reason. Again, Raven just looked at him. "Raven…" He said in a warning tone. Yet again, she just looked. Robin sighed as he slouched his shoulders. "Fine." He said, and then straightened up again. "But you're going to have to take care of it." He said pointing a finger at her. Raven just smiled in appreciation, and then looked at Hannah.

"Thank you." Raven said, and then walked to the T-car, which was parked a few yards away, her new kitten in hand.

"Raven!" A voice said from behind her, making her stop but not face him. Soon Beast Boy made his way to her side. "Can I ask you a few questions?" He asked.

"Sure," Raven said. "But I'd like to sit in the car." And with that she got in the car. The minute she closed the door, she leaned against it and closed her eyes while the kitten lay on her lap and went to sleep.

"Okay one," Beast Boy started, sitting next to her. "Why did you do that?"

"Because," Raven said, not moving. "All things deserve a second chance, even if they're animals." She put a protective hand on the back of the kitten.

"Okay, second, are you aright?" He asked, pointing out the many scrapes, bruises, and burns through her ripped, torn and burnt leotard.

"I just need to rest." She replied, taking her cloak and wrapping it around herself more to hide everything.

"Also, what are you going to name the cat? Why did you want the cat? Why did you beg Robin for the cat?" Without missing a beat, she replied.

"I'm going to name him Smokey, I'm doing that mother and little girl a favor, plus I think kittens are cute, **and further more,**" She said sternly hopping he will forget she said kittens were cute. "I was not begging, I was silently pleading." He seemed to buy this.

"Okay," He said slowly, taking in all of the information. "Are you sure you're alright, I mean, you did just run into a burning building, then like, used your powers right after." He sounded worried. Possibly because he was.

"I'm fine, I just…" Raven never got the chance to finish her sentence as she passed out.

"Just what? Raven? Raven!!" Beast Boy shouted for Robin and the others, who were talking to the firefighters, to come over as he found out that Raven had passed out.

(A/N: Well that's my first chapter of my first story. I have the original in a spiral note-book. The note-book is where I put downs my ideas really fast, just to get it down on paper, and this is the much better typed version. That might explain some things in later chapters. By the way, PLEASE review. I would very much appreciate it if you would review NICELY, meaning no flames. But I don't care if you flame it or not. As said in the disclaimer, this is my fic. So it is done my way. But I would still like some reviews, just to see how I'm doing. By the way, I have a weird, sick, twisted sense of humor. You may be seeing that later on. XD)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Sorry, my summary got cut off. But if you want to see the rest of the summary, here it is: "When Raven undergoes a strange transformation, chaos ensues. All of her other sides are free to roam around the world. But, of course, it has some nasty side effects. What will happen to our brave heroes? Will romance sprout at the hands of destruction? Will you even read my story because of my crappy summary? Read to find out. Rated T for mild language. Rating may change." Yeah…not starting out so well. To tell you the truth, I'm not liking my laptop right now. It's out to get me. Just like the Spork ninjas. In the immortal words of my sister's friend: "Spooning leads to forking." Anyway, here is the second chapter of my story. Enjoy…….Or not.)

By the way, thank you cheekylildevil, Moving Mountains, emeralddragon24, Rabula Tasa, candy-cake, and my ever adoring sister (sarcasm) for reviewing. My sister is Raven'sDarkSide. You guys make me feel special. -Wipes tears of joy from eyes- By the way, candy-cake, I would just like to answer your question about the kittens' name. First off, I had a kitten that was black and had blue eyes. His name was Smokey too. I chose him because I found it fitting. He was in a burning building, with smoke, so I just called him that. Plus it was the first thing that came to mind.

**-----------------------------------------**

Chapter Two

They all rushed Raven back to the tower and to the med bay. She was currently laying in one of the beds with her cloak off to the side, sitting on a nearby table. Smokey was sitting at the foot of the bed, presumably asleep. The others were waiting outside of the door, until Cyborg said they could come in. Robin was leaning against the wall by the door. One leg bent and pressed against the wall. His arms were folded over his chest. Starfire was standing not to far from him. She had her hands clutched to her chest, eyeing the door hopefully. Beast Boy was sitting on the floor opposite of them, also leaning against the wall for support. His legs were spread and his hands were lying loosely next to his thighs. Just then, Cyborg popped his head through the door. He had a small blush on his face.

"Hey, um, Starfire? Can you help me in here really quick?" He asked nervously.

"Yes friend Cyborg. If it is my assistance you need, I will be more than glad to help." Said Starfire as she started to walk over to Cyborg, only to be stopped by her boyfriend's voice.

"Hold on Star," The leader said. He then turned his attention to the cybertronic teen. "Why do you need her help, no offense, but wouldn't you need some one more…skilled?" Cyborg shook his head before answering.

"You may be more skilled in medical situations Rob, but this is a "girl", situation." He made sure to emphasize "girl". Robin soon caught this and decided to let Starfire go. Pretty much all she had to do was undress her so that Cyborg could get to her injuries better. Of coarse she kept her underwear and bra on. Otherwise she would kill Starfire the moment she woke up and found she was…unpresentable. About 20 minutes later, Starfire came out and said that the boys could come in. When Robin and Beast Boy saw Raven, she had some gauze wrapped around her left leg, right wrist, and her midsection up to her collarbone. She had a couple bruises scattered about her body. And a long cut leading from her chakra gem, down past her right eye. Other than that she seemed completely at ease. Cyborg was of to the side, with a clipboard in hand. Obviously containing data.

"Man," Robin said, taking in the sight of one of his teammates and good friends injuries. "She doesn't look to good. How is she?" Cyborg looked at a few papers, trying to pick the right words.

"Well," Cyborg said carefully. "Aside from the damage you see here, she's doing pretty well. But I can't tell for sure. We're going to have to wait for her to wake up to see how she feels."

"And when will that be?" Robin asked, still looking at the damage.

"I'm not sure," Cyborg replied, shaking his head. "I guess when she wakes up."

"Uh, dude," Beast Boy said, getting everyone's attention. "That may be sooner than we thought." They all looked to see where he was looking. Raven was still lying down, but she had a hand to her head, and her eyes were shut tight.

"Mhmm," Raven mumbled. They all walked up to Raven.

"Hey girl," Cyborg said quietly, trying not to give Raven a bigger headache than she probably already had. "How do you felling?"

"Like a monster truck decided to suddenly pile drive me." Raven replied, humoring him with his car fetish.

"Well, how do you feel besides that?" Cyborg asked, chuckling at her joke.

"Perfectly fine." She replied, starting to sit up. Only to be stopped by Robin, who put a hand to her shoulder.

"No Raven," He said. "You need to rest. You're still weak." Raven reluctantly laid back down. When she did that, Smokey jumped up onto her stomach.

"Ow!" Raven screamed when he touched her. He jumped off and onto the bed beside her stomach. He then walked up to her head, and perched himself on her forehead and started licking her nose. Raven looked up at him.

"You are a very annoying cat, you know that right?" He just meowed.

"Do you think you will be feeling better soon?" Starfire asked.

"Sure." Raven replied. Robin tried to reach for Smokey to pick him up and get her off of her. Smokey had other ideas. As Robin's hand came close enough, Smokey hissed, and then scratched Robin's hand. Leaving a long cut across the top of it. Robin retracted his hand to examine the wound.

"Stupid, no good…" Robin muttered. He picked up a cloth and put it on his now bleeding hand.

"He thought you deserved it." Raven replied, picking Smokey up and sitting up in bed. She stood up with Smokey in her arms and walked over to the door. "If anybody needs me, I'll be in my room."

"Fine, but Beast Boy is going to escort. We don't need you to pass out again." Cyborg said. Raven heaved a sigh and agreed.

(A/N: well, that's that. By the way…I have 115 hits, and only 6 reviews. Come on people!!! At least tell me what you think of my story. I thank all of the people that did review. You are appreciated very much. :-))


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Okay, I know that my last chapter was short, and a couple might be later on, I try to make them longer, but it's hard. And I Love all of the reviews. By the way, I'm not going to beg you for reviews anymore, I found out that that doesn't work. But you may ask questions, leave comments, or flame it. Yes you may flame it. But only because you were dumb enough to leave a bad review on a story that I warned you about.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So," Beast Boy said, hoping to start up a conversation. "You think kittens are cute?" He had a smug look on his face as he said this.

"No!" Raven said. _A little too quickly _she thought.

"Right," Beast Boy stretched the word. "Listen, it's okay if you do, I won't tell anybody, so just get it off your chest."

"How do I know you won't go behind my back and tell everybody?" Raven said bitterly.

"Okay, cross my heart and hope to die." He said as he dragged his finger over his chest in a cross.

"Aren't you going to stick a needle in your eye?" Raven asked.

"Nah, that'll hurt too much." He replied. Raven simply rolled her eyes. "But seriously, I won't tell a living soul." The look she gave him made him continue. "Or dead one. Besides, you know I'm your best friend, and you're mine, why would I do something like that?" Raven sighed, giving in.

"Alright fine. I think kittens are, 'cute'." She forced out the last word. "There, happy?"

"Very." All of a sudden, Raven shivered.

"Damn, I should have brought a blanket or my cloak. But I just wanted to get out of there I forgot." She wrapped her arms around her in a self-hug.

"Here," Beast Boy said, bringing out a blanket from behind his back. (Don't you wonder how the hell they do that, then you're like, "what the hell, where'd that come from?!")

"This'll keep you warm." He wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

"Thanks." They finally reached her room. "See ya later, okay?"

"Of course." With that he walked away and let her sleep, but before the door closed, Smokey ran right between his legs and through the door, just a sit was about to hit him.

**Morning:**

The next morning, you could find Raven in her normal attire, sitting on the couch, book in hand, and Smokey on her crossed legs. Beast Boy was sitting next to her, remote in hand, bag of potato chips in lap. Cyborg was making a ham sandwich in the kitchen, and Robin and Starfire were sitting next to each other (shudder), flirting. All of a sudden, Smokey said something, after he looked at Robin, and only because Beast Boy could understand animals, could he understand him.

"Why do you have a traffic light for a leader?" Smokey asked, quite seriously. Beast Boy erupted in laughter, falling off the couch in the process. Everybody looked at him as if they were questioning his sanity. Which they probably were. Beast Boy ran up to Cyborg and told him what Smokey said. He cracked up as well. Then Raven, unbeknownst to the others, put a spell on Smokey so that they could all here him.

"No seriously," He said, catching everybody's attention. "Does he dress like that to tell the villains "Hey here I am, just follow the brightly colored boy." Or is it to tell Starfire to stop, slow down, and go?" Cyborg and Beast Boy couldn't breathe. They were also rolling on the floor.

"How the hell is he doing that?!" Robin asked/yelled. Takes a second to realize. "Ad what's wrong with my costume?!"

"Oh, nothing," Smokey relied, "Nothing at all. Unless you consider the traffic light a fashionable outfit. Cars will be following you around all day, waiting for the light to change. The bottom part you might see action, but that's only if Starfire walks by." Raven feared for the life of her cat. And her two friends who were apparently having trouble breathing. Raven picked Smokey up before Robin could get his hands on him.

"All right you," She told him. "That's enough. I don't need to plan a funeral just yet. I'd like to keep you around longer." She walked off to her room. Beast Boy shot up.

"Hey wait!" He shouted. "I want to listen to him make fun of Robin some more!" He followed Raven out. Leaving a still chuckling Cyborg, a mad as hell Robin, and a very, very confused Starfire.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Well, I thought that was funny. Like I said before. Some chapters may be short. Oh, and sorry I haven't updated lately, my friends mom died recently and suddenly, so I'm helping her out with that. Tell me what you think if you care.)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Hi everybody!! I would just like to say, thank you for the reviews. And that you need to breathe cheekylildevil. And thanks for your sympathy. Anyway, here is the 4th chapter to my story, and if any of my friends are reading this story on here, then you will note that it is very different from the one in my now ruined spiral notebook. The pages are fine. Wish I could say the same about the spiral. Anyway, I'm taking up your time blabbering, so I'll shut up now. No seriously. Shutting up…………..now. Oh, and by the way, I am a girl. Shutting up. -ripping sound can be heard- mmmmfmfmmsm -sister smiles as she duct tapes my mouth-. RDS speaking. My sister RWR will actually be shutting up now. On with the story! mmmmmfmfmssmem!!! Shut up! )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven came out of her room a little later after the incident with Robin. Smokey was not with her for obvious reasons. When she walked into the main room to find that Cyborg was Playing a video game, Starfire was still trying to get answers on the things Smokey said, which Robin was trying to explain to her the everything but last part, trying not to blush to much during so, and Beast Boy was no where to be found. Raven just shrugged and moved to make her tea. She was about to get a cup from a nearby cupboard when Beast Boy walked into the common room. Smokey in hands.

"And then what happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, nothing." Smokey replied. "She just went to bed, BORING!!!" He was apparently telling Beast Boy what Raven did last night.

"Smokey," Raven called. "If you wish to keep what you so dearly cherish, then I suggest that you keep your mouth shut about what I do in my room." She said it calmly, but with every bit of anger. Smokey was silent.

"Well," Smokey said after a while. "I may not be able to make fun of you, but Robin over there has got some issues that are just screaming to get noticed." Beast Boy smirked and chuckled.

"Yeah dude," Beast Boy said. "You should've heard what he had to say about you last night. I couldn't stop laughing." He started to chuckle at the memories of all the things Smokey said about him.

"You guys are so immature." Raven said as she sat down on the couch and started to read a book. She didn't hear Smokey say that he felt something bad was going to happen. He was a cat, so he could tell. She also didn't hear Beast Boy agree. A few minutes into her book, Raven suddenly found herself unable to read the words. Her vision was blurry and she had a splitting headache. She put a hand to her head and gently massaged it by means to relieve herself of the pain. It did no such thing. Before she new it, she collapsed onto the floor, getting everybody's attention in the process. Beast Boy was the first to react since he was sitting right next to her. He lifted her head off of the ground and held it in his hands.

"Raven! What's wrong?" He asked. She couldn't reply do to the headache. It felt as if her skull was being cracked open and her brain being pulled out slowly as means to make it more agonizing (sorry if that made anybody queasy). She tried to reply, but failed. Just then, her pupils shrunk to the size of a pin needle, she screamed and arched her back as pain coursed throughout her body, making it hard for her to even breathe. The others had to work fast.

"Cyborg!" Robin shouted. "Sedate her, now!!" Cyborg reached into a compartment and brought out a needle and a tiny vile. He put the needle into the jar, made sure to take the right dosage, and injected it into her arm as Robin held her down. Starfire and Beast Boy were to shocked to do anything, so they could only watch in horror as Raven fell into a deep troublesome sleep.

"What happened?" Robin asked to anybody who would answer. Everybody just shrugged. Smokey, who was currently on the couch behind them, jumped down and landed next to Raven's now still form.

"I knew something bad was going to happen. I just felt it and I was right." He said.

"You knew this was going to happen and you didn't tell anybody?!" Robin asked. He wanted to know why the hell his good friend (A/N: Ya Here that Rob/Rae fans?!! _**GOOD FRIENDS!!!!! **_NOTHING MORE!!!!) suddenly had to be sedated.

"No," Smokey said. "I only _**felt **_something bad was going to happen. I didn't know what exactly. Beast Boy felt it too." Before he could say anything, Robin was interrupted by Starfire.

"Perhaps they only felt such bad presence because the earthly animals here have what is called a 'sixth sense'. They were able to feel it, but not act upon it because they did not know specifically what the bad presence was." Everybody looked at her as if she had just grown a third arm. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Where did you learn that?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh, friend Raven has taught me most about animals here. She is most fond of them, as I have found out during our 'girl talks'. She knows many facts about them. I have asked her many questions and she has answered them without a second thought."

"Well," Robin said, finding that explanation reasonable. "This must have been pretty big for you two to sense it. A normal headache wouldn't be this bad."

"That is where you are wrong." everybody looked into the direction of the new voice. Then, out of no where, a yellow cloaked Raven stepped out from the shadows. She had a pair of thick black glasses on and a book in her hands. "I think explanations are in order."

Scene fades away………

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope that was long enough for you guys. By the way, if anybody is lost in the whole yellow Raven deal, you may want to watch Nevermore. Here is a list of the other sides. Oh, and let me know if I forget anybody.

Orange cloaked-Rude.

Yellow-Knowledge

Grey-Timid

Green-Brave

Pink-Happy

Brown-Wisdom

Red-Anger (now that Trigon is defeated, she has been reduced to just Anger.)

Lavender-Love

(By the way, I'm going to be adding a couple, they're for later chapters, but here they are)

Hot Pink-Lust

Misty Green-Jealousy


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Hey everybody, thanks for the reviews. You are very appreciated. Well, here's chapter……5! That's right! Here's chapter 5.-laughs nervously-)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! I know you!" Cyborg said, pointing at Knowledge. "You were in Raven's mirror when we both got sucked in there! Only, I don't know what your exact…function is. Like Happy, Timid, or Brave. So, who are you?"

"I am Raven, but more specifically, a part of Raven. I manifest in the area of intellect. Therefore I am known as Knowledge." Knowledge stated…knowledgably.

"What?" Beast Boy asked. Knowledge heaved a sigh.

"I am Knowledge." She spoke clear and slow. Enunciating each word as if teaching a child to talk.

"Well, dude, I knew that, is just, I didn't catch anything else you said." Beast Boy said.

"What I said was that all of the other sides are technically Raven, but due to some misinterpretations, we have gone by what we are, such as Happy, she is always happy, so we have all congregated to agree upon calling her that, along with what else the others are." A question mark formed on the heads of all the titans. "This is going to be harder than I thought." she muttered. "Let's forget this naming business and get down to the problem at hand. Raven is experiencing some difficulties. In a few cays, all of her other sides that were condemned to her mirror will be free to investigate the world. This is happening because of her life style. You all know that Raven's powers are controlled by emotions right?" She got a nod from everybody, so she continued. "Now, because she has to restrain her feelings for the safety and well being of others, she is now going into a transformation. This transformation ensues that her powers that have been suppressed all her life won't build up and destroy her."

"So," Robin said, piecing all the clues together. "These, other sides are going to interact with us."

"Because these other sides represent a form of emotion. Which she has been suppressing." Starfire said.

"And they are going to be free so her powers don't build up and kill her." Cyborg said.

"Is she going to be an empty shell?" Beast Boy asked. "I mean, all of you basically make Raven up, so if all of you are out, dill she be like, not technically with us."

"Thankfully no." Knowledge replied. She will still be like she always is. But she will no longer be able to use her powers. You see, we can not exist in this world without some magical lifeline. So in order to help her through the time this transformation she will have some side effects that may help her resemble her powers. She will have wings, to help her fly; claws to cut things, even reinforced steel; specially trained eyes that can see inferred and in the dark; fangs, for biting things; she will also get a tail that can transform into a club, grow spikes, and be very sharp at the tip." Robin looked over at Raven, who was moved unto the couch by Cyborg. He then looked back to Knowledge.

"Why did she act like that though?" He asked.

"Well, when she is getting the…….special necessities, it will be painful. Imaging having your entire bone structure and nervous system rearrange. Some of them will happen when she is asleep, so she will not feel them. But others may come when you least expect it. She does not know herself of this transformation, but I will tell her when she awakens. You must all help her through this. If she does not have your guidance, she will not survive the pain and overwhelming changes."

"We will." They all replied in unison.

"Good. Now, if you don't mind, I will be setting up a few stations around here so when the others arrive, they will have a place to stay." With that Knowledge left. The Titans all looked in the direction of their sleeping friend. They were all thinking along the lines of the same thing.

"_Why did this have to happen so sudden?"_ Cyborg asked in his head. "_For God's sakes __**she**__ didn't even know herself."_

"_I wish I could do more for my friend." _Starfire thought. "_Had I known earlier, I would have made her the pudding of good will."_

_"We have to figure out a way to help her through the pain."_ Robin thought. "_If such a bad headache was big enough to make her act that way, then what will happen when the side effects kick in?" _

"_I know what it's like to have your entire bone structure rearrange." _Beast Boy thought. "_But I'm used to it by now, she's never experienced anything like that. I passed out the first time I transformed into a bear. This will probably be much worse because it's involuntary. I swear that I will help her through this, no matter what." _Silently, they all went to Raven. Beast Boy picked her up bridal style.

"I'm going to take her to her room." He said. Everyone nodded. Everybody knew that Beast Boy and Raven have become best friends over the years. They were so close, that if somebody who didn't know them, would think that they were a couple. Throughout the years, the two have found that they have much in common. They both had their hearts broken, they grew up in a messed up childhood, and they both have inner demons that they cannot let loose. As he was walking, he saw that she was stirring a little. But she did not wake up. When they reached her room, Beast Boy laid her down on her bed. He stared at her for a little bit before turning to go. He was stopped, however, by Raven's voice.

"No…" She mumbled. She was talking in her sleep. Beast Boy walked back up to her bed. "No, I'm not evil. I'm not. Please, you have to believe me. Beast Boy!" Beast Boy looked shocked as she said his name. She was tossing and turning, a thin layer of sweat covered her body. "Beast Boy, you have to believe I'm not evil. Please." She started crying too. Beast Boy decided to wake her up and rend her from this horrible nightmare. He walked up to her, he gently shook her shoulder as he called her name.

"Raven, Raven c'mon you have to wake up. You're having a bad dream. C'mon." Then, without warning, she shot up screaming "Nooooooooooooooo!!!" He was knocked back a little. Raven placed her hands in her head and started sobbing. Random things around her room started floating. Beast boy recovered from the shock and decided to help her out.

"Raven?" He asked. She turned her head to the direction of the voice and saw Beast Boy. Had it been anybody else, she would have thrown them out by now. But not him.

"Beast Boy." Raven whispered before she threw her arms around him in a hug. She started sobbing into his chest. She spoke to him between breathes and lung spasms. "You…believe…I'm…not…evil…right?" She asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: I'm not crying, just because my keyboards wet and short circuited doesn't mean I'm crying. -sniffs, wipes tears-)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Okay, now if a lot of people get confused as to why Raven woke up crying is because she is going through an emotional change. She will act kind of weirdly until the rest of the other sides come out. Just liked to explain that. By the way, I am not changing any of the names or colors of the cloaks. They are very important for the story later on. So don't tell me I'm wrong.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say Beast Boy was shocked would be an understatement. He figured that because of the transformation, she will be acting different. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and whispered soothing words to her.

"No, no Raven. I do not, nor will ever think that you are evil." He whispered as he let her cry. After a while she calmed down. She would have a few lung spasms every now and then, but other than that she was fine.

"But, in my dream-" Raven started.

"That's right, your **dream**. Why don't you tell me what it was about, that way I can tell you that it's not true." He said. She nodded and started her story.

"Well, I went into the common room, to get some tea. But you were all there. You all looked at me like I was a disease. Robin came up to me and told me, that because I was Trigon the Terrible's daughter that I was evil, just like him. You were the only one who was not with them; you were off to the side, looking sad. I tried to call to you, to tell you and the others that I'm not evil. But you wouldn't listen. You turned and walked away. The others started to close around me. Robin had his bird-a-rings out, Cyborg had his cannon on at high frequency, and Starfire had her strongest star-bolts. They were all aimed at me. They were about to attacked when I woke up." She started to cry again.

"We don't think you're evil, Raven, and we never will. You didn't choose who you wanted your father to be, but you made sure that you weren't like him. You fight bad guys, you help good guys, you didn't destroy the world, you are not evil, and even when we found out that your father was Trigon, we never once thought that we didn't want to be friends with you." He looked down at Raven to find that she was slowly going back to sleep. He picked her up and put her back in the bed. He was about to leave, when he felt her grab his hand. He turned around to see Raven holding his hand, pulling it a little.

"Please don't go." Raven said. He looked into her eyes, and let me tell you, whenever he looks into her eyes, he will do whatever she asks.

"Okay." He agreed. She scooted over and let him climb in her bed. This is not the first time the other has had a bad dream and slept in the others room, so they were used to it. (A/N: Like I said, that were so close that people might think they were dating.) He lay down on his side with Raven's back against his chest, his arm draped over her arm that was over her stomach, with their hands entwined. (Confused?).

"Thank you." Raven said before she drifted off to sleep.

"Anytime." He replied before he too did the same.

**Morning:**

The next day, Raven woke up feeling strange, and not the kind of feeling you get when you wake up to your best friend sleeping next to you. No. It was different. She looked around the room for anything as to why she was feeling weird. And that's when she noticed her sheets. They were ripped all over. She looked around for the reason, until she came across her own hands. Her hands had blackish-blue scales that went up to her elbows; she also had sharp thick claws coming out of her finger tips, with blood dripping off of them.

"Huh," She said completely calm. Then she took a deep breath and screamed. Her screaming woke up Beast Boy. And everybody else in the tower. They all rushed to Raven's room to see why she was screaming. But before they got there, Beast Boy tried to help her. When he woke up, he saw that she was hugging herself, and had her eyes closed. He also saw her hands.

"Raven, it's-" But he got cut off as the rest of the team, and Knowledge, rushed in there.

"Raven!" Robin shouted, instantly in leader mode. "What happened? Why'd you scream?" He took a look at her hands, and looked at Knowledge. She walked over to Raven.

"Raven?" Knowledge called. Raven looked at her and had shock written all over her face.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked. Knowledge looked at the rest of the team.

"I'd like to explain this in private please." Knowledge said. The others nodded and left Raven and Knowledge alone.

**1 hour later:**

After Knowledge was done explaining the situation to Raven, they both walked into the main room. Raven had fear in her eyes. Never in her years of life would she expect something like this to happen. Yet, she had the proof, right on her own two hands. Robin and the others walked up to her as they noticed how she looked.

"Hey Raven," Robin said calmly, trying not to frighten her. Beast Boy told them about the dream last night and said that she may be acting a little differently. "How ya feeling?" She looked over at his direction.

"Fine." She said. She then went over to the couch and sat down. Staring straight ahead. The others looked at each other, then they all went and sat down at the couch with her. They talked to her and made sure that they would never do anything like in her dream. And after she said that 'no one could love a monster like me, who's going to become an even bigger monster' they all made sure that she felt very much loved. Knowledge explained to the others that the reason she is acting this way is because of the change. She will express herself more freely until the others come out, then she will be going back to normal. She also explained that she will be connected to the others, like if Beast Boy or someone else did something that she thought was funny, Happy will laugh and say so. Raven knew she was in for one hell of a ride.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Okay, there it is the 6th chapter. I hope you like it. You may leave me now.)


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: I went on a recent guilt trip earlier. So I'm saying sorry. And thank you for the reviews, and no you did not bug me, and I do not wish for you to stop reviewing. I'm not giving any names as they probably do not want to be noticed for that. But I appreciate your concern.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Raven was back to normal, she and the others were currently in the kitchen getting ready for breakfast. Starfire was sitting at the table, Cyborg and Beast Boy were having another Tofu vs. Meat war, Raven was standing next to the table, her tea being held in her hands gently; Robin was standing off to the side of her, but also a little behind, looking at the entire scene unfold; and Knowledge was still setting up the rooms. (Hey, there will be more than 8 girls staying for a little bit, that's not going to take just a few minutes.) Then, all of a sudden, Raven sneezed. But when she sneezed, a pair of 14 foot bird wings, the same color of her scaled, shut out of her back, spraying blood over a few things and knocking Robin into the next room. This stopped what everybody was doing, except for Starfire who went to tend to Robin. Raven had her eyes tightly shut, her muscles were contracted and he was squeezing her cup so tight that you could see it start to crack. She took deep breathes and began to loosen her muscles, her wings draping in the process. She felt like she would pass out any minute because of the pain she went through.

"Ow." Raven said. She looked over at Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Are you okay?" Cyborg asked.

"Just peachy," Raven replied brightly before turning bitter. "Except for the fact that a pair of 14 foot **bird wings** suddenly protruded from my back without a seconds warning! Along with the pain that goes with it! Other than that I'm just honky dory." After awhile she asked. "Can I get some ice?" She asked. Cyborg nodded and Beast Boy went over to her.

"I'll help you to the couch." She did not argue for she didn't have the strength to. He helped her to the couch and laid her down on her stomach. After awhile Cyborg laid some ice bags on her back, making her gasp as the cold touched her aching back. She muttered a 'thank you'. After awhile of resting her back, she decided to go to her room and read a book. She got up and made her way to her room, telling the others, before she left that she was going to take a shower and read a book. Which she was going to do. As she was walking down the hallway, she felt a sudden pain in her tailbone; she arched her back and screamed as the pain intensified. The sound of bones extending and rearranging could be hears as a thick scaly tail, the same color as her wings, suddenly protruded from the base of her tailbone, making her scream a bloodcurdling scream. Beast Boy and the others ran to her as fast as they could, only to find her laying on the floor, with a bloody (and I mean bloody as in covered in blood, not like you bloody devil) tail coming out of the base of her tailbone. Cyborg picked her up and carried her to the med lab. There he had to inject her with some medicine so she wouldn't feel the pain. In shorter worlds, she was numb from head to…..tail. Starfire and Robin were cleaning the blood in the kitchen and hallway because Starfire couldn't see Raven in that condition. And Robin was helping her for obvious reasons. Raven soon fell asleep, thanks to the medicine and now Beast Boy and Cyborg were cleaning her hands, back, and……lower back. Beast Boy handled the lower back part. Just as they were putting things back, Rude and Brave walked into the room.

"Hey sleepin' beauty, wake up." Rude said before burping and scratching her ear. Both Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at Rude, then Brave, then themselves.

"Do any of you know where Robin is?" Brave asked. "I need someone to spar with." Brave then started punching the air, doing a fancy move here and there that nobody's even seen Robin do. As if on cue, Robin and Starfire walked through the door, planning on returning the rags that they barrowed to clean up the blood. But nobody was planning on Robin accidentally getting punched in the face and flying out of the room.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!!" Brave shouted. "C'mon Robin, I know you've got more fight in ya than that!!" She ran outside to help Robin up. Once she did, she took him to the gym and made him spar with her, which wasn't to hard, considering that he thought this was going to be easy. Poor Robin doesn't stand a chance. Starfire helped Raven by getting her dressed in a silk gown she found in Raven's room. It was a dark blue, had half inch straps, a little design on the front, and had a robe to go with it, but it looked like another robe. It had the same design on the front as it's other, but was button down. It reached the floor, just like the gown. After that was done, they let her there to rest. Knowledge was showing the "new arrivals" their rooms. She was on her way to the gym, looking for Brave. The others were following her, to maybe catch the rest of the fight. When they got there, Robin was thrown into the wall. Brave went over to a scoreboard that said Brave: 23; Robin: 0. Upon seeing the scoreboard, Cyborg and Beast Boy were busting ribs they were laughing so hard. Robin managed to stand up. He had many cuts, bruises, and a black eye.

"Brave musta' beat yo ass for you to be looking like that." Cyborg said. Robin only replied by falling to the floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: well there you go, and again, I'm sorry for hurting any feelings.)


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't updated lately, but I have school work, chores and taking care of my animals, but here is the eighth chapter. Hope you like it, oh, and thank you for the reviews.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at the breakfast table was very crowded, considering now that the Titans had three extra people. Brave, Rude and Knowledge all explained that in Raven's mind, all the other sides are standing at the entrance, and when there is an opportunity, they go through. They end up in Raven's room, but they wonder around for a little bit. They also explained that they see everything that Raven see's. Brave wanted to come out so she could spar with Robin, and Rude came because nobody wanted to be left with this side alone, so she came with Brave. They also said that anybody could be coming out at any time, it does not matter who **you** want to come out, but who wants to come out themselves.

Breakfast was…..interesting, to say the least. Brave was chugging down a smoothie that consisted of fruit, vegetables, meat, and eggs. Starfire tried it, but she wasn't too fond of it. And that was saying something. After her breakfast, Brave said she was going to the gym; Robin went with her to learn the new tricks she has. Rude went with Cyborg to the garage, just to have someone to hang out with besides "beauty and the beast", as she had put it, leading to a smack in the back of the head by Brave who was just walking back by for a bottle of water. Leaving Raven and Beast Boy to talk in the kitchen.

"So, how ya felling?" Beast Boy asked. Raven shrugged, not knowing how to answer the question in as little words as possible. She was scared, confused, angry, upset, embarrassed, and above all, ashamed. These were her feelings that nobody was supposed to know about. "Well, if it's okay with you, Smokey and me are going to the mall. You know how chicks dig the kittens." He flexed his arms and wiggled his eyebrows.

"First, it's Smokey and _**I,**_ second, _**girls **_like kittens that do not talk nor say something insulting, degrading, rude, disgusting, or just plain weird." Raven said. "Besides. You know how I feel when you go out with other girls." Although she said this in a low voice he still heard. Just as Beast Boy was about to answer, Smokey ran into the room carrying a bark purple book in his mouth. The book had a flower pattern on it, and had a small gold lock. He ran up to Beast Boy, dropped it into his hands, and spoke.

"Guess what I found in Raven's room next to this big stuffed chicken?" Raven froze, horrified at what he is talking about. "I think this is Raven's diary."

"Like you'd find the key." Raven spoke. She did not like that he found her diary, but as long as he can't open it, she was okay.

"Oh no?" Smokey lifted up his neck to show that attached to his blue collar Raven bought for him was, a small key. Raven was horrified. Beast Boy grabbed the key.

"Well, well, well," He said. "Big bad Raven has a diary, isn't that cute." He put the key in the lock and turned it. "Now, let's see how she feels about things." Raven jumped to grab her diary, but Beast Boy moved out of the way.

"_Dear dumb diary," _Beast Boy mock-read. He continued to read, all the while dodging Raven and her feeble attempts to get the book back. "_Today was really bad. We had to fight Plasmus again. Uhg. Anyway, I had to take a shower after that. When I was walking down the hall, I spotted Beast Boy walking out of the bathroom with just a towel on. That sight was awkward. All my other sides had something to say. Happy said something, but I couldn't understand her over her laughter. Rude said something that shall __**not**__ be repeated. And Lust, she said that she wants him even more now. I HATE HER SO MUCH MORE NOW THAN I ALREADY DO!!! But…… I do have to admit, he __**does**__ have a nice body." _Beast Boy stopped reading and stared at Raven. She had a red face. But he couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment. "I knew you always liked me. But now I have proof."

"You wouldn't dare." Raven said very threateningly.

"Oh?" Beast Boy challenged. "Watch me." He was just about to call the others in when he felt something cover his mouth. It was her tail.

"Don't think that I won't hurt you." She said. He just shrugged his shoulders. She snatched the book away before he could read anything else. She also picked up Smokey by the scruff of the neck and glared at him in a way that would make the devil himself piss his pants. "If you ever, _**ever**_, mess with my stuff again without my permission, I swear I will neuter you myself. _**Got that?" **_Smokey, terrified beyond all belief, just vigorously nodded head. "Good." With that she walked over to the couch. After awhile, Beast Boy followed. He sat next to her.

"Hey, listen," He said in a gentle tone. "I didn't mean to make you mad, it was just a joke. And I understand that sometimes a joke can be taken to far. So if you want, I could tell, you something about me, do something embarrassing, or you could even inflict injury to me if that'll make it better." Raven sat there for a little while, pondering over what he just offered. Suddenly, she got and evil, demonic smile on her lips.

"I'll go with the embarrassing thing." She replied.

"_Damn," _Beast Boy thought. "_And I was hopping she would inflict pain, although she would have to heal it after words like she always does because Robin said that it would be bad in battle, I would still prefer it if she hurt me. But then again, she's not one to humiliate one to well, so, what's the worst she could do?" _While Beast Boy was thinking this, Raven was listening to his thoughts.

_"I know that this is wrong, and a violation of privacy, but I want to know just what makes him tick. He thinks that I can't humiliate somebody to well, does he? Well, we'll just have to see what I've got planned for him. This'll teach him not to underestimate me." _All the while she was thinking this, that evil smile just grew. Finally Beast Boy noticed the smile, and only four words were able to form in his scared mind.

_"Oh Crap." _Raven has never smiled like that, so you just knew it had to be something bad. "_I'm dead." _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that I haven't updated what with the holidays, chores, and stuff like that, but the laptop is also being stupid, so that was a big help too. Thank you for waiting. I hope that you like this chapter at least a little bit. And if I don't get around to updating later on…

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

-1Here is another chapter of _Another You. _Sorry I haven't updated lately. Hopefully the humor in the chapter will make up for it. Oh, and sorry if the other sides don't show up in this chapter, they will be coming and going, along with Smokey, but I promise you I have not forgotten them.

_--------------------_

"THIS WAS NOT WHAT I HAD IN MIND!!!!!!" Beast Boy was currently on the top of the roof. He was dressed…very fashionably. For a drag queen. He was wearing a pair of blue spandex Speedos, a vest…no wait! Make that a _sparkly_ vest. Also blue, that showed his belly button. He also had on black fish-nets along with a pair of blue leather zip-up high heeled boots, a blond wig that reached his shoulders, pinkish-blue eye-shadow, blush, and bright blue lip-stick. He also had a tiara on his head and a ruby staff in his right hand. And if you looked really closely, you could see clip-on dangly earrings.

"Well," Raven said. "If I remember correctly, _**I**_ was the one making the rules here." She walked up to him. "Now that you are dressed for the part, let's get on with the play." With that, Raven grabbed him by the front of the vest, and started to drag him to the stairs.

"Be careful! This is sequin!!" Beast Boy shouted as they walked down the stairs.

_(A/N: Makes you think, doesn't it?)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The other Titans were currently in the main room, doing their own little thing. Starfire was attempting to feed Silkie, who was in his high-chair, Robin was admiring her from the kitten area, and Cyborg was eating a ham, bacon, cheese, mustard, mayonnaise, egg, and sausage sandwich. With a large diet soda. He was trying to loose weight. They were doing just this when Raven came through the doors with a small, but smug smile on her face.

"Okay," Cyborg said, putting down his sandwich for the moment. "What'd you do this time?" By this time they all stopped what they were doing to see just what exactly Raven did.

"Oh, nothing," Raven said, the smile still there, but a bit bigger. "Just this." With that, Raven reached behind her and dragged Beast Boy, Lord of the Drag Queens-I mean, Boy just BOY- out and into full view. He stood stalk-still while the others took a good long look at him. Robin and Cyborg fell down to the floor, laughing their asses off. Starfire merely looked confused.

"Please," She said. "Is there a specific reason as to why Beast Boy is dressed so……different?" Starfire flew up to Beast Boy to get a better look.

"No….Star…" Robin said through his laughter. "It's…just….Hahahaha……..a joke…Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!"

"And a pretty funny one at that!!" Cyborg agreed through his laughter as well. Starfire got a better look at Beast Boy before she started to giggle.

"This is most amusing for a 'joke,' as it was called."

"Okay, they had their laugh, now let me-" Beast Boy got cut off before he had a chance to finish his sentence.

"Ah, ah, ah Beast Boy," Raven said. "You've got to do what I told you to do." Beast Boy sighed as he knew that he would be humiliated by the rest of the team for years to come.

"I'm the Ruler of the Drag Queens, I rule with the power of sequin, velvet, leather, and jewelry!! Come and join me in the conquest to change the world into a bigger, prettier, _**sparklier **_world!!" Beast Boy said this as he danced around, waved his staff, and acted as a Queen. Or, DRAG Queen, for his part. Just as he was finishing with his final pose, he heard a blinking sound. He turned around to see Raven, holding a video camera, trained on him. He stood still for a minute before he found the power to move. The power was probably the velvet power.

"What-what are you going to do with that?" Beast Boy asked. Raven put down the camera and turned it off.

"Oh, I'm just going to post this all over the internet for thousands of people to view and laugh at." Raven replied, as if she was just making normal conversation. Beast Boy stood there, flabbergasted. He opened and closed his moth a few times, but nothing came out. He was staring at Raven, trying to make sense of the whole situation. "This, is for reading my diary." With that said Raven left him standing like a deer caught in the headlights, while the other three continued their endless laughter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After he had regained himself, Beast Boy ran to him room, ripped of the Drag Queen outfit, and put on a fresh uniform. He never knew Raven to be cruel like that, but they do say you find out new things everyday.

_"I never knew Raven to be cruel like that, but, I guess, as they say, you learn new things everyday." _He thought. _(A/N: Oh my god!! He can read my mind!! Must stop fantasizing about the Teen Titans then if he can do that. But then I wouldn't be typing this story if I stopped fantasizing, or if I planned to stop fantasizing, which I don't!!) _He decided he had enough humiliation for one day. So he climbed to the top of his bunk-bed, got under the covers, and fell into a deep sleep.

-------------------

Meanwhile, Raven was sitting at her laptop in her room, posting the video she took of Beast Boy. She also edited it so that she would appear in the beginning of the movie before it actually showed.

_"Hello, Many people may know me as Raven from the Teen Titans. Well, I would just like to show all of our fans, and anybody else who may be watching this, just what happened to Beast Boy when he read something personal." _That was on the beginning of the video, then it cut to where Beast Boy was singing and dancing. Then at the end of the video, you see Raven again. _"Don't mess with me, or your punishment will be far worse than that." _The video cuts off right there. After Raven posted it up, she shut down her computer, took off her cloak, and got into a comfortable enough position, what with her wings, claws, and tail. She, just like the rest of the titans, were now drifting off into a deep sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there was another chapter to _Another You. _If any of you are reading my other story called _Forced Infatuation _that is on temporary hold until I get whatever is in my computer fixed. But thank you for waiting.

**RDS: **review!? I own this computer and am on the same site! I read over your shoulder and tell you what I like and don't like! Why should I have to leave a review??

_**RWR: **_Because I lika the reviews!! And you only have one MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!! Baby Got Back!!! (-private joke. If you want to know, please ask me.-)

**RDS: **… ok well if you would review The Demon Inside Me on your own, then I would have two reviews! Ha! Actually, only two reviews for being up there for a couple months would still suck…

_**RWR: **_that just means _you_ suck!!!!!!!!

**RDS: **at what? Nobody even told me what they _didn't _like! Am I rambling about my story on here?

_**RWR: **_Yes. Yes you are. You may leave me now. Or go sing the Drag Queen Song!!! You and Beast Boy have that in common.

**RDS: **XD that was so funny! Beast Boy in a Speedo. Mmmmm…. gets dreamy look in eyes leaves the readers to yell at sister for such a long and almost pointless ending A/N

_**RWR:**_ Hits sister in the back of the head with the magical staff that Beast Boy is STILL holding.

_Beast Boy: _That's because you glued it to my hand!!!!!! And get this tiara off of me!!!! attempts to get pole-I mean staff, STAFF!!!-off of his hand but only results in getting hit in the face. He comes back up with a black eye and a missing tooth. Bye everybody. Beast Boy waves with his free hand before passing out on the floor, unconscious.

_**RWR**_: Well, that's that!!! By the way, I made up the Drag Queen song right on the spot. You are free to use it in any of your stories, just please tell the readers where you got it from. Good bye!!

**RDS: **bye!


	10. Chapter 10

I, well, my sisty helped me with this damned computer. Cheers to her!!! #-slaps Harlie on the back too hard (not on accident, mind you) so that she falls on the floor in a crumpled heap of pain.-# (RDS: gets back up and slams hand down on back of Rachel's head. Thaaannksss. So much! -.-) Hi!! Here is another chapter!!! Hope you enjoy!!! (#-Runs after sisty and ends up in a fight, AGAIN!!!!-#) (RDS: what the fk is with #- ? It's stupid and useless. One _or _the other!) NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!! I AM SLEEP DEPRIVED!!!!!!!! (I get hyper when I'm sleep deprived.) And I AM BATMAN! COME ROBIN, TO THE BATCAVE!!!!!!!!#-(just to piss Harlie off) Runs away like a ballerina- # RDS: … ok then. On with the story!

**IMPORTANT!!!!!**

Okay, if you read my last chapter, then my computer messed up. The last chapter I thought I deleted, but I guess it didn't, and uploaded a different story. So, here is the REAL chapter 10. Sorry for the confusion, and thanks for the reviews. Again, sorry. This is the real chapter.

Beast Boy was sitting on the couch, while Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg were hovering around him. Beast Boy was currently telling the story of what Raven did to him and why.

"And that's why I was dressed like that yesterday." He concluded his story, waiting for the others to reply. But before either of them could, Rude jumped out from nowhere and, with her finger to her chin, and her other hand at her elbow, asked in a detective accent:

"Ah, but _**where **_she got the outfit in the first place, is possibly something we will never know."

"Oh, that's an easy question." Happy said, also popping out of nowhere. "I've always wanted to see Beast Boy in a funny outfit."

"And I want to see him in something revealing." This new voice startled many. They all looked around, trying to find the voice. Finally, when a hooded figure came out of the shadows, the saw that the one who spoke was Raven, but her cloak was a hot pink. Lust.

"And, who are you?" Cyborg asked, speaking what was on everyone's mind.

"I," Lust said, throwing her cloak back so it was hanging over her shoulders. "Am Lust." They all took a look at what she was wearing and dropped their jaws. Lust was wearing a hot pink thong, and a bra that barely covered anything. I will try my very best to describe it. Okay, the straps were about a centimeter wide, and the part that was supposed to cover her breasts was nothing but a string, covering her nipples, giving them full view of her breasts. "And I have come to collect my prize." With that she started walking over to Beast Boy, swinging her hips as she did. Robin and Cyborg covered their eyes, for they did not want to see their friend, or anything that looked like their friend, in something as scanky as that. They also covered Starfire's eyes. Lust finally made her way over to Beast Boy, who was facing the other way, so as not to look at her. But when she sat in his lap, as if it were a part of the couch itself, he couldn't help but blush.

"Uhm, Lust, was it?" He asked, trying to sound polite as he could be, given the circumstances.

"Hm?" She asked. She was leaning back into his shoulder, her right hand on his chest while the other playing with his hair.

"Could you possibly, get off of me?"

"Now why would I do that?" She was still playing with his hair. Beast Boy briefly looked ahead and saw the reflection of Raven, seething with anger. Her wings were spread, her tail barbed, her new fangs bared, and her eyes, a dangerously glowing purple, but also dragon-like, staring at Lust with pure hatred. There was a slim trail of blood running down from her eyes like tears.

"Because I think you are wanted." Was all he said. Lust looked up to see Raven, staring at her in pure hatred. Lust barely had time to gasp as she was tackled to the ground. Now both Lust and Raven were fighting each other, Raven getting the upper hand, but Lust was putting up a good fight as well.

"I want you to stay as far away from him, or I will kill you." Raven grunted, just having pushed Lust back. Raven was standing on her knees while Lust was under her, both fighting for dominance. Raven had her hands clamped around Lust's wrists, while Lust was trying to push her off.

"You can't kill something that comes naturally. You can get rid of me, but I will always come back." Lust grunted, finally pushing Raven off of her. Raven then bitch-slapped Lust, successfully knocking her over to the floor by the sheer force of it. After Raven did that, she grabbed Lust by her hair and dragged her out of the room, Lust screaming with pain. After awhile of silence, the remaining Titans and counterparts had the strength to speak.

"I don't ever what to see that side of Raven again." Cyborg said, shivering at the mental image of Lust.

"Dude, that was just wrong on so many levels." Beast Boy said, still struck by how Lust and Raven acted over him.

"I never knew Raven's attire could be so… revealing." Starfire said. "I do love Raven like a sister, but I believe I shall stay away from that part of her."

"Agreed." They all said in unison.

"Hey, you think it's hard dealing with horny for a couple minutes?" Rude said. "We had to deal with her for 2 years. I am mentally scarred at the things she said and did." With that Rude made her way to the refrigerator and got a soda. Happy popped out of no where in front of Robin.

"Want to play with me?" She asked.

"Um, no thanks." Robin replied, still getting used to this side of Raven, as well as the others.

"Okay." Happy then skipped over to Beast Boy. "Will you play with me?" Beast Boy gave it some thought, and then decided that it might get his mind off of what just happened.

"Sure." He said. Happy squealed with delight before grabbing his wrist and dragging him off to play with her.

"First we're going to play hide and seek, then tag, OH! Then Yatzee! How about Twister, yeah that sounds fun!" Happy kept the list going even as they were out the door.

"Well, while she's busy with him," Rude said, gaining the attention of Robin and Cyborg. "Who want to play 'Dead or Alive'?" She then held up a game controller. Cyborg and Robin looked at one another before shouting the answers and hopping over the couch to play. Rude picked her character, which was a red-headed girl in a tight-fitting dress and big breasts. Robin picked his character, which was a kung-fu guy. They then battled. Robin thought that since he was playing Raven, he would win. However, he was quickly proved wrong when the game ended and declared Rude the winner. He looked at the time it took for her to beat him and saw that it wasn't even a minute. Cyborg laughed at his loosing and proceeded to pick his character to fight. He only lasted 1 minute. "Well, I guess there isn't any real competition after all." Rude said. "By the way, just to let you two losers know, I might not be as skilled in fighting like Brave, but if you're in my domain, you're gonna go home losers." with that Rude picked up her can of soda and walked out of the room, leaving both Robin and Cyborg to wallow in self-pity by one, getting beat by a girl in less than 2 minutes, and two, getting beat by RAVEN, no less. They. Are. Pathetic.

Well, I am extremely sorry for the long wait, but my computer just starting working again, plus I had a serious case of writer's block 'just not feeling like writing right now for a long period of time.' Anyway, hope you like this chapter. By the way, I used what happened to me for Rude. See what happened was I went over to my friend's house, and found out that she had the game Dead or Alive. So we fought each other, but after I kept beating her in very short time periods, she called her brothers in to fight me. I continued to beat them. Then after I managed to win every round we played, Christina told me that they have been practicing that game for a couple of months, yet they were beaten by a 12 year old first-timer girl. They were about 19. It was hilarious!


	11. Chapter 11

Well, here is another chapter of Another You. Hope you like it! 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Beast Boy quietly made his way to Raven's room after he got free from Happy. He wanted to make sure she was okay, since he hadn't seen her since their encounter in the main room. He reached her door and knocked three times, getting no response at first. Then, as he was about to knock again, Raven opened her door a little. She looked tired in her eyes, which had lost their glow, but still held the dragon-likeness. Her hair was all askew, her clothes were wrinkled, and she did not look in her top condition.  
"Hey Rae," Beast Boy said. "You don't look so good, you okay?" 

"I'm just…….Really tired." Raven said, stopping in the middle to yawn. 

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" He asked, nervous if he had accidentally woken her up from what looks to be much needed sleep.

"No." Raven said, tiredly. "It seems that no matter how tired I am, I just can't get to sleep." She yawned once again. 

"Well, maybe if you tired out your body, you'd fall asleep faster." Beast Boy offered. Raven seemed to ponder over this. 

"That… (yawn) sounds good to me." She then started walking down that hallway, Beast Boy following her. He didn't ask where they were going, for he enjoyed being in her company. However, something was bothering him and he doubted he would sleep well if he didn't find out.

"Hey Rae?" He asked.

"Hmm?" She responded, barely able to stay awake. 

"What did you do to… Lust?" 

"I just locked her up in a cage in the basement where she can't get out." She said this as if she was talking about the weather.

"Oh, well that's good to know." He replied. After some time walking down the hallway, he decided to ask another question. "Hey Rae?" His response was a thumping sound coming from behind him. He looked and saw that Raven had fallen to the floor, asleep. He laughed a little to himself at the sight of what had just happened. Gently, he scooped her up in his arms bridal style, and carried her back the way they had come. As he brought her back to her room, he couldn't help but notice the outfit she had picked out. She was now in a pair of tan hiking pants (for girls, of course), a pair of black combat boots, and a dark green T-shirt that was cut down the back for her wings. The cut ended a few inches before the end of it. He also noticed that her hair was a little longer than he last remembered. It still had the same cut, but instead of it being at the back of her head, it was towards her neck. He reached her room, he had to balance Raven a little to open the door. Once he got that done, he walked her to her bed. He gently laid her down, then covered her up with her covers. He laid her on her side, trying to be careful of her wings. He and Cyborg decided that when all of her special skills were adapted, they would test them. Once he made sure she was situated, he gently kissed her forehead, then left. 

The next day, everyone was at breakfast. And I mean _everyone._ Except Raven, who had slept in late. And Lust, who was still in the basement. Anger, Timid, Rude, Love, Knowledge, Wisdom, Happy, Brave, Jealousy, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Smokey, were all seated at the table. The Titans were all shocked when the other sides just walked through the front door. Jealousy was seated next to Beast Boy, eyeing almost everyone there. Giving them glares and cold looks. Anger was leaning on the kitchen counter, her arms folded, hood up, and a bored look on her face. Timid was standing in a shadowy corner, hiding from everything and everyone. Love sat on the opposite side of Beast Boy, a blush on her face, and smiling at Beast Boy. He felt rather uncomfortable in this position, but felt that if he voiced his discomforts, he would be in a sticky situation. Rude sat next to Cyborg, drinking from a can of soda and belching every now and then, making him laugh. They were soon engaged in a belching contest, Rude winning by a land-slide. Knowledge and Wisdom were reading a book on 'The String Theory'. Brave was sitting on the couch, playing 'Dead Or Alive', trying to learn some new moves. Happy was talking with Starfire over nails, hair, make-up, and other girly things. Rude then got up out of her chair, and went through the doors. A few minutes later after she left, Raven walked through the door, with bad bed hair, and Rude trailing behind her, talking about how nice it is to not be in her head anymore. Raven began to make herself some tea.

"Oh, and the fact that I can now voice my thoughts is a nice thing too. And it's really fun to have some real competition around here in belching contests. And-" She was cut off by Raven, who turned around to face her. Her eyes were glowing once again, her fists clenched.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'RE ABLE TO SAY AND DO NOW! I LIKE YOU OUT OF MY HEAD TOO, BUT YOU DON'T SEE ME GOING AROUND TELLING THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD!! SO DO THE WORLD A FAVOR, AND SHUT UP!" Rude did shut up while Raven breathed heavily, catching her breath. Rude then got a smirk on her face.

"Am I pissing you off-fafa?" She asked, doing the impression of Peanut. She them leaned over to Raven a little bit. "Jeff-fafa?" She turned and faced the group. "You know the funny thing is I _am _actually pissing her off, and she would like to kill me but she shall not because that would be a form of suicide." Everyone was quit, till Beast Boy fell out of his chair in an eruption of laughter, Cyborg soon fallowing. Raven, on the other hand, smacked Rude in the back of the head. 

"And another thing," Raven said. "No more impressions while I'm in the same room." With that Raven picked up her tea and left.

Beast Boy got up and followed her. 

"So…Anger, do you ever talk?" Robin asked her when Beast Boy and Raven left. She simply turned her head to look at him, that same bored expression on her face, then turned her head back and looked out the windows again. "Guess not." 

-----------------------------In the Hallway----------------------------------

"Hey Raven!" Beast Boy called down the hallway, making Raven stop. "What did she mean by being able to voice her thoughts?" He asked once he caught up to her. Raven sighed.

"You know when I said I wasn't just a person, I'm a portal?" She asked. 

"Yeah?" Beast Boy said, hoping she wasn't going to spring something bad up on him. 

"I forgot to mention that I'm also a passenger vehicle for the other 'me's'." 

"Meaning?" He asked, slightly confused. 

"I was once diagnosed with schizophrenia, and a split personality."

"So, you could hear everything they said, in your head?"

"That's basically what it means." 

"Oh…" Beast Boy was quiet for a minute. "I didn't know Rude could do such good impressions. Especially from a comedy show like that."

"Oh, trust me," Raven groaned. "She can do worse. She also tells really bad jokes." Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak, and although Raven felt that he was, she spoke again, interrupting him. "And when I mean bad, I mean _really bad._ As in sick-minded dirty-jokes, bad." 

"Oh." Was all Beast Boy had to say to that. "Well, I just hope you feel better. I can understand how annoying they can get, but I just want you to know that I'm here for you." Raven turned around and gave him a small smile. 

"Thanks." She said. "I really appreciate that." With that she turned back around and walked back down the hallway. Beast Boy turned and went back into the kitchen, just in time to here a bad joke being told by Rude. 

"Okay, so this guy walks into a bar, and the bartender says, "_Hey you, I'll pay you fifty bucks if you go into that back room and make the donkey laugh his ass off." _So the guy says "_Okay" _then goes into the room, and about five minutes later, the guy comes out, and the donkey's laughing his ass off. So the bartender says, "_I'll give you another fifty bucks if you can go in there and make the donkey cry his ass off." _Guys says "_Okay" _then goes back in there. He comes out about three minutes later, and the donkey's crying his ass off. So the bartender say, "_I'll give you another hundred bucks if you tell me how you did those things." _The guy says, "_Well, the first time, to make him laugh his ass off, I told him my dick was bigger than his. The second time I proved it to him_." Cyborg and Robin cracked up laughing, putting his hands on his knees, while Cyborg held his sides. Starfire merely looked confused. 

"Please, what is this _dick _you speak of?" She asked. 

"I'll tell ya later Star." Robin said, trying to regain his laughter. None of them noticed Beast Boy rolling on the floor, laughing as well. 

Well, I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, what with school breathing down my neck and everything. Uhg, school. And yes, I got that one quote from Jeff Dunham. I got the joke from my friend. I'm loaded with jokes. Mostly sick-minded jokes. And I am sorry if that joke offended anybody. Bye!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Hiya everybody!! Well, I'm back, again. I know, I know, I'm everywhere. Just get used to it. Anyway, here is another chapter!! Yay Me!! . . . .Or Not.

Three days. That's how long it'd taken until Raven could try her new skills, though not all of them were developed. They decided not to wait that long. Cyborg was currently leading her and Beast Boy down a hallway that was going to take them to their destination. Robin and Starfire took the other Ravens to an abandoned park. The reason it was abandoned was because you had to fly to get there, and no locals or tourists would freak out if a bunch of Ravens were running around. They also figured that the Ravens wouldn't be too nice with cabin fever.

Their trip to the room was somehow delayed as Cyborg lost his way there. It was a hallway they rarely used, so the way to the room could easily be forgotten if you haven't been there recently. Once they finally got there, '_Ten minutes later than planned.' _Raven thought, they were met with a huge door. They opened it and stepped through, into what looked like a giant training room.

"Well, we're here." Cyborg announced as he walked into the room.

"Finally," Beast Boy groaned. "I thought you said you knew the way."

"Men," Raven said, walking past both of them. "Can't trust them with directions on how to fall off a log."

"Hey! I'll have you know-" Once Cyborg saw that Raven was ignoring him, he stopped talking. But not without muttering to himself a little.

"Okay Cyborg," Beast Boy said, hoping to lighten the mood. "So, what should we do first?"

"Well," Cyborg said, bringing out a chart with all of Ravens abilities written on it and how they should test them. "First let's start with your claws, since you got them first, they should be fully adapted by now." Raven and Beast Boy nodded, then Beast Boy picked up a big piece of wood. Preferably a 24x12in. He held it in front of Raven, who looked over at Cyborg to see if he was ready. Cyborg was holding a clipboard and had a pencil in his hand. He nodded, indicating that he was ready. Raven turned her attention back to the piece of wood. She flexed her fingers, and sharpened her claws (which she learned how to sharpen and dull after she would scratch herself but come back with blood). She then scratched the wood with her right hand, planning on it breaking. It did not. It was still in perfect condition, not even a single claw mark was left.

"Well," Beast Boy said. "Maybe it's just-" He was cut off when the wood that he held split in two and fell out of his hands. "That your claws are really sharp." Beast Boy said after he got of his shock. Cyborg, also shocked, managed to write down her progress.

"Huh." Raven said, looking at her claws.

"Okay, now your wings." Cyborg said. Raven looked at Beast Boy, since he new about flying with wings, and waited as he walked her over to the middle of the gym room.

"Okay, first of all," Beast Boy, starting his lesson. "Your wings need to be relaxed. That's the best way to start them out on, especially if they're new." Raven nodded, stepping back so that her wings won't knock anything over or hit anything when they opened. Once she found a good enough spot, she twisted her shoulders to the right, then quickly twisted then to the left. Her wings snapped out, almost hitting a bench-press. They were a beautiful glossy-black color, which looked blue in a certain light. She then relaxed her wings, causing them to sag to the ground. "Okay," Beast Boy continued, seeing that she was ready. "Now, try flapping your wings at the same time." Raven concentrated hard, trying to get her wings to flap. They started flapping, just not in the way that she, or Beast Boy for that matter, was hoping for. Her right wing would flap, then her left, and when she tried to get them going together, she would almost lose her balance.

"I don't think this is going to work." She said, finally giving up. Her back was slouched, her arms dangling in defeat, and her head was bowed.

"Well, we'll work on it later." Cyborg said, writing once again on the piece of paper on the clipboard. "How about your super strength?"

"How do I test that?" Raven asked, folding in her wings. "I'm not even sure that I have it yet."

"Well, you're going to start lifting weights." He then led Raven to a weightlifting section. There, she sat under a barbell. "Okay, what'cha do is-"

"I know what to do." Raven said, cutting him off. "I've watched you and the others do it, so how hard could it be?" She then placed her hands on the bar.

"You know," Beast Boy said, cutting into the conversation. "You said that exact same thing before you tried to cook. And we all know how **_that_** turned out." He and Cyborg snickered at that joke, while Raven frowned.

_"Why does everybody want to tease me about my cooking?" _She asked herself. _"I know I'm bad. So why doesn't everyone just **drop it**?"_

"Let's just see how much you know." Cyborg said, helping her lower the barbell. It was set on 10lbs. She easily lifted it up and down. Cyborg told her to do this about 15 times for each. She managed to get to 23½lbs. before she couldn't lift anymore. She had worked up a sweat, and was sure to tell Robin that she had already done her workout for today.

"Okay, now, how about your eyes?" Cyborg asked, writing down information.

"What do we test?" Raven asked, wiping her forehead off with a towel, then took a long drink from a water bottle.

"Well, let's just see what we can do." He gently shoved Raven, by the back, into the middle of the room. "Okay, now, you're going to stand right here, and I'm going to turn off the lights. Then you're going to see if you can see in the dark. Tell us if you can or can't, then we'll turn the lights back on."

"Okay," Raven said, still not sure about all of this. Cyborg then went over to the light switch, Beast Boy already there, then turned around to face Raven.

"You ready?" He asked her, finger on the switch.

"Yes." Raven said. Cyborg flipped the switch, leading the room into complete darkness. Raven closed her eyes and focused on her eyesight, and when she opened her eyes again, she could see in the dark. Granted, when the lights hit her eyes, her eyes glowed bright purple, and seemed to revolve. Doing this, Raven was able to see as if she had a built-in light. She started walking over to the light switch, planning on spooking Beast Boy and Cyborg when she got there. Beast Boy she knew for sure would be able to see, since he also has night vision.

She was slowly and quietly making her way over to them, when all of a sudden she got a mischievous idea. She smirked to herself as she made her way over to Beast Boy. She could tell that he wasn't using his night vision. "_Perfect." _Raven thought as she neared him. She was so quiet that he didn't hear anything.

She was now standing in front of him, and with determination and calmness she didn't feel, she grabbed his shoulders and kissed him right on the lips. She felt him tense up at first, but as she continued to kiss him strongly on the lips, she felt him soon give in. He wrapped him arms around her waist as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Neither of them noticed as the lights came back on, as both of their eyes were closed and they were. . . Distracted. . . With other things.

"So Raven, how are-Ahh!!" Cyborg picked just the right moment to look over at the couple. "Ah man, get a room you two. Sheesh." Cyborg rolled his eyes and wrote down the information. Seeing as Raven made it all the way over to Beast Boy and managed to do. . . _That_. . . Without either of them knowing showed that she has perfect night vision. "And I thought Robin and Starfire were bad." He muttered to himself. Raven then reluctantly let go, but let her hands lay loosely on his shoulders, leaving Beast Boy in a dazed state. His eyes were still closed and his hands were still on her hips. When he opened his eyes, he had a dazed smile on his lips.

"Night Vision," He said, looking at Raven with that same smile. "Check." Raven smiled a little and giggled at his joke.

Well, that's the 12th chapter to my story. There's your BBxRae-fluff. Hope that's satisfied my fellow readers. I think it only fair for me to tell you, EXPECT A TWIST!! Bye now.


	13. Chapter 13

Here is the 13 chapter to _Another You._ I have to warn you though, **EXPECT A TWIST!!** I am probably going to get lots of people telling me that I shouldn't leave it with a cliff-hanger, but it's only fair for me to say that I warned you.

It took a few more days for Raven to be able to go back out into battle. The only problem was that she still couldn't fly, no matter how hard she tried. And she practiced everyday, but it just didn't do any good. She was eating an orange when the alarm rang. Everybody, including the other sides, ran into the room. Robin ran up to the keyboard to see what was the matter.

"It's Jonny Rancid. He's riding his bike through the streets and tearing up the roads." He turned around and was about to say his battle cry, when he found out that there was a small problem. Who's going? "Uh, Raven, the REAL Raven," He said this after all the other Ravens looked at him. "You go with Cyborg in the T-car, Starfire and Beast Boy, take to the skies, I'll be on my R-cycle." He turned to Knowledge and Brave. "Knowledge, I've learned that you're the most level headed one here, so you watch over the Tower and the others." Knowledge nodded, taking the responsibility that she now had. Robin turned to look at Brave this time. "Brave, if it gets to an extent that we need your help, here." He handed her a communicator, "I'll only call if we really need your help. Do you think you can get there fast enough if we need you?"

"I'll be there before you can blink." Brave regarded, nodding her head.

"Good," He said this, nodding his head to before turning to Raven. "Do you think you can take him?" Raven looked doubtful for a moment, then had on a face of determination.

"I'll try." She said, bowing her head once as she said it.

"Alright everyone, MOVE OUT!!"

Jonny Rancid was driving trough the street, laughing as he looked behind him to see his handiwork. He had attached a steel pole to the end of his bike, rammed it into the concrete pavement, then drove around the city, creating a hole behind him wherever he drove. Jonny thought he was so clever with his newest trick. He thought he was unstoppable. And he was. Until a stone slab suddenly appeared in front of him, causing him to be thrown off his bike. He looked around to see why he had crashed, and was met with five teens standing in a battle-ready stance.

"There is no joyriding in these parts Jonny." Robin said, his bo-staff ready in his hand. "Titans Go!!" At that command, they all leaped into action. Beast Boy turned into a mountain goat, me-eh-ed, and head butted Jonny in the gut.

Starfire then rained down her star-bolts, crying out as she did, purposely missing her target, but not her goal to blind him temporarily. Cyborg then came running at him from the side, yelling out as he punching him in the face.

Jonny went sprawling to the ground. It looked to everybody that the fight was over. Jonny then started to get up, only to be handcuffed by Robin.

"It's over Jonny." Robin said, walking him over to where a cop car was parked, the officers standing by it.

"Wow," Raven said to the others. "I didn't even have to do anything. He must be a bigger loser than I thought."

"Hey watch it freak!!" Jonny yelled, obliviously having heard her. "I wouldn't be one to talk. You look like a walking FREAK SHOW to me. You're the biggest loser to ever walk the face of the-" He was cut off as Raven had walked up to him, and bitch-slapped him. Just like Lust, he went sprawling to the floor. The officers picked him up, and put him in the back of the car. Jonny now had a bloody nose.

"Raven" Robin said in a disapproving way. "That wasn't right. Now he knows that it will tweak you, and proceed to do it."

"I don't care Robin." Raven said, looking at the blood on her hand. "He deserved to get smacked for that, and he was." With that, Raven walked away, walking past them, and even the T-car, which was her ride home.

"You know she hates it when people call her freak Robin." Beast Boy said, sticking up for Raven. "And she's right, he deserved it."

"Besides, it's in the past now." Cyborg said, trying to get Raven off the hook. "Let's just go find her, get her home, and go eat." Starfire nodded in agreement.

"Alright, fine." Robin said, seeing as it was one against four. "Let's just go find her before-" He was cut off by Beast Boy's communicator going off. He answered it. He could only see static at first, then as the signal became clearer, he saw Raven. She was lying on what looked to be a sidewalk, her hair a mess, a black eye on her right eye, a busted lip, blood trailing down from her forehead and that was only her face.

"Beast Boy. . . ." Her voice was hoarse. She coughed up blood before she continued to speak. ". . . . .help. . .me. . . .please. ." There the communication was cut off. Beast Boy looked at the others, knowing that they heard to, and was met with faces of fear, as well as regret. He knew that they were blaming themselves for not keeping a closer eye on her. He knew. He felt the exact same way. Without a word, he and the others piled into the T-car, except Robin, who got on his R-cycle, and went to the coordinates of Ravens communicator. When the got there, the only found a small puddle of blood, and a ripped cloth which seemed to be part of her shirt. Beast Boy ran over to it, picked it up, and looked at his friends. They were all thinking the same things.

Where's Raven? And what happened?

Okay, Now I know what you're thinking, but no, Raven did not get raped. Just to clear that up. I hope that this was okay. Sorry if it wasn't, but hopefully the next few chapters will make up for it. Bye now!!


	14. Chapter 14

****

Thank you to all my faithful readers!! And to all the reviews!! (-rolls around in a big pile of reviews, and bathes self with them-) Ahem, moving on. Anyway, Raven of Alaska, you will have to deal with what happens. I'm sorry.

RDS: 0.o Creepy. "(-rolls around in a big pile of reviews, and bathes self with them-)" Uh, huh. BTW I'm back!

(-Hits Harlie in the head with a pickax.-) No she's not!!

RDS: Gets up and knocks sister into bathtub that mysteriously appears and closes the glass door Okay, before I take control of this story and tell it to go on, I must say that Rachel is an idiot for shoving me in the dark, and that I am back! On with the story!

(-My giant thirty foot cat comes out of no where and mauls Harlie. Killing her.--I laugh from the tub-)

RDS: Um, you don't _have_ a giant thirty foot cat. There fore I'm not dead, and you're still in the tub On with the story!

--

Raven woke up, chained to a wall. Her arms were spread, but her feet were chained together. Her wings were also bound to her sides by a steel strap across her chest. There is also a band across her about mid-thigh, pressing the base and middle of her tail to the wall. She felt a horrible pain all over her body, but mostly in her head.

"Where am I and why am I chained to this wall like I'm about to be crucified?" She asked herself, not really planning on getting an answer. She got one anyway.

"Why, Raven, my dear," Said a soothing voice she knew to well. "You are here as a special guest." The owner of the voice walked out of the shadows and came into her sight.

"What do you want with me Slade?" Raven asked, irritated that she had to deal with him now.

"My, my, testy aren't we?" Slade asked in his soothing yet eerie voice. Oh how she hated that voice. Almost as much as she hated the man it belonged to. "I merely brought you here to see what you can do." He walked up to her and placed his index and middle finger under her chin, making her look at him. "Yes, you have quite some interesting features." Raven then bit at his fingers, but he simply moved them away before she could actually bite. "And a temper to add."

"Don't touch me." Raven said venomously.

"I would like to see what you can do, and if anything can serve in my purpose." He ignored her statement as he passed back and forth in front of her, studying her as if she was in a lab, and he was the scientist getting ready to start the experiment.

_"MAD scientist's more like it." _Raven mused to herself. "I'm never going to help you Slade." She spoke his name in distaste.

"You are in no position to say things like that." He pulled out an odd looking device. It had the look of a dagger, but it also had some transparency to it. He then plunged the dagger-looking object into Raven's midsection. She gasped with pain as she felt like she was being torn from the inside out.

"If I serve you such purpose. . . ." Raven gasped. "Then why kill me?" Slade yanked the odd device from Raven, causing more pain. Raven bowed her head and waiting for the pain to pass.

"My dear child," Slade said. "I have no intention to kill you."

"Then. . .why-?" Raven gasped before Slade interrupted her.

"I did not stab you, my dear." He said. "This device--" Here he held up the device, knowing that Raven was not looking "--is something that can simply make the victim _feel _that they are being stabbed, but, as you can plainly see, I have not broken your skin, nor drawn any blood." Raven looked down at her midsection and saw that, even though it felt like it, she was not harmed in any physical way that could be seen.

"I don't care how much pain you cause me," Raven said through her teeth and pain. "I'll never help you."

"Persistent aren't we?" Slade asked, amused. "Well, no matter, we'll just see about that." Slade pushed a button on a remote that he brought behind his back. A monitor appeared in front of Raven, and as she looked into it, she could see that her friends were walking down a dark alley. "If you do not help me, I will sent out my army to kill them." The whole room lit up and Raven saw that she was in an abandoned warehouse of some sort. She also saw that there were hundreds of Sladebots at the ready.

"They'd win against you anyway. Why should I worry?" Raven was determined to keep him on is toes, and, to not help him.

"Why indeed?" Slade mocked what she said before the monitor zoomed in on one specific Titan. Preferably Beast Boy.

"I've heard that you have something for the little changeling. If you do not help me in my plans, consider him dead from the moment you say 'no'."

"I never knew that you'd go as low as to bribery, but I guess even someone like you can have their faults." Raven tried her best to not show him how scared she actually was for Beast Boy. But she will be strong, if not for herself, then for Beast Boy.

"Still stubborn I see." Slade said as he walked up to her. "How about this," He proposed. "You and I fight. Hand-to-hand, seeing as that's the only way you can fight now, you win, I let you and your friends, go." He paused to make Raven squirm, but seeing as she did not, in anyway that he could see, he continued. "But if I win, you will be my trusted appren-"

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND FREAKING APPRENTICES?!" Raven yelled/asked. "Haven't you gotten from the last two failures? NOBODY wants to be like you, or go with your ways! You are an absolutely pathetic son of a bit-" She was cut off as Slade slapped her across the face. Slade had expected to here her cry out in pain, or even gasp, curse him name from wherever the hell she came from, but she did nothing of the sort.

She stayed silent as she slowly turned her head, looking at him in the face. She now had a nasty cut on her left cheek, the one he'd slapped, but other than that, that's all that showed that he did anything. She had a smirk on her face, and a strange look in her eyes. She was looking at him with amusement.

"How DARE you say that to me!" Slade yelled, angry that he still has not yet broken her.

"Oh, what's the matter Slade?" Raven said in a fake sympathy voice. "Can't stand the fact that I'm not afraid of you?"

"You don't know what fear is." Slade said threateningly. "When you fight me, you'll beg for mercy."

"Mercy never really was my thing." Raven said, thoughtfully. "But if you come back Monday, I'll see if I can't find any." She was taunting him to the point where she knew he would want to kill her, and knew that he was holing back, and she was enjoying every second of it.

--

****

Well, hopefully that's a good enough chapter. Sorry if Raven might be a little OOC, but I thought that it was fun to see her irk Slade. It was fun for me writing it I know. Anyway, that you for reading!!

****

RDS: I love sarcasm. Especially from Raven : )


	15. Chapter 15

****

Here I come to save the day, and I look, FABULOUS!! Ahem, anyway, here is the 15th chapter to _Another You!!_ I am thankful for all of the wonderful reviews!! (Entering quote by Peanut off of Jeff Dunham)

--

The Titans were walking down a dark alley, looking for any sign of Raven. They knew that she had her communicator at the time of the abduction, but it was deactivated shortly after she called for help.

"I wish to know where Raven is please now." Starfire said in a timid voice. She hated not knowing where her friends were, especially if she knew that they were in danger. But she hated dark alleys that seemed a little too quiet even more.

"We all do Starfire, we all do." Beast Boy said, sighing. He was probably taking it the worst in the group. Having your love ripped away from you, but seeing her beat up to a bloody pulp beforehand will do that to some people. He had loved Raven for awhile now, but only realized these feeling a couple months before. Her going through this transformation, and finding out that she also had feelings for him helped him get some courage in the relationship.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll find her." Cyborg said, trying to cheer his friend up.

"Maybe we should contact friends Brave and Knowledge?" Starfire asked. "I believe that they could be of some assistance."

"They might _all_ be of assistance, Starfire." Robin said, worried that his friend might be emotionally and mentally hurt. (A/N: You know that she didn't get raped, but they don't. So bear with me.)

"Perhaps we should call them and have them help us." Starfire suggested.

"I'll do it Starfire." Robin said, bringing out his communicator. As he was about to call Brave, something shot it out of his hand. He looked up, shocked, just like all the others, to see that hundreds of Sladebots lined up in front of them. "We may have to call them back." He brought out some exploding disks, ready to fire them when necessary. "TITANS-" he was cut off when a voice interrupted him.

"Come now Robin," The voice said. Slade stepped through the Sladebots, making them clear a pathway for him like Moses spreading the Red Sea. "I have not come to fight you, but give you front row seats to my upcoming fight."

"Why would you do that?" Robin asked, narrowing his eyes . . . .er. . mask.

"Because I know where Raven is." Was all Slade had to say for Beast Boy to loose it.

"Where is she?! What did you do to her?!" Beast Boy shouted, his fists clenched.

"Dear boy, I have not done what you think I have done." Slade said calmly. "What kind of a man would I be if I did something as barbaric as that?"

"Where. Is. She?" Beast Boy asked through gritted teeth.

"She is in a holding room for the moment." Slade answered. "I have challenged her to a fight for her freedom. I have it all on tape if you do not believe me."

"Not-" Robin said, before Beast Boy interrupted him.

"I want to see." He spoke this with venom.

"Very well." Slade said, bringing out a small remote and pressing the button. The Titans all watched the video. They cringed and glared at Slade when he hit her. They were surprised at the way she had stood up like that. Then they watched the part about her agreeing to the fight.

"So if she looses, she'll have to work for you?" Robin asked.

"Yes." Slade replied.

"There's no way you will win." Cyborg said, though he really doubted Raven would win in a hand-to-hand fight against Slade.

"On the contrary, you all know that not even the great Boy Wonder could defeat me, so this should be like taking candy from a baby." Slade then pushed a button of his wrist and they were falling through a trap door. That was the only thing that they remembered before it all faded into black. The next thing they knew when they woke up was that they were chained to a wall.

"Glad to see you could join me." A voice said. They looked around the dimly lit room and found Raven. Still chained to the wall. "Now I won't have to worry about you missing my end." The sarcasm in her voice wasn't very hard to identify.

"Raven!!" Beast Boy cried, tugging at his restraints. He even tried to turn into an animal, but found out that the restraints wouldn't let him. He guessed that that went double for the others' chains. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? What did he do to you?"

"Relax Beast Boy." Raven said. "He didn't touch me."

"You're lying." Beast Boy said. Looking at her with a hurt expression. "We saw what he did to you. He showed it to us."

"Then why did you ask me?"

"Because I had to know if what he showed us was true."

"He may be a bad, evil, torturing, sadistic, cruel. . . I could go on but I'll stop; man, but of all the things he's said, I can't find a single lie." Raven said. "Besides," She said this with a sad smile. "I can handle him."

"Well, we will see about that soon. You will fight me in a few minutes. I suggest that you say a final goodbye to your friends. After all, they only way you'll ever see them again is when you fighting against them." Slade's voice rang out against the wall of the room, making it seem as if he was everywhere. Raven's restraints suddenly opened, making her fall to her feet. She rubbed her wrists.

_"I won't fight you until you let my friends go!" _Raven said. When she didn't get a response, she ran up to Beast Boy. She grabbed hold of his wrist restraint and pulled with all of her might.

"Raven, don't you think you should save your strength for the fight?" Beast Boy asked.

"I won't fight him until you guys are free." Raven grunted, pulling on that godforsaken cuff.

"Face it Raven," Cyborg said. "You're not going to be able to pull it off. It can withstand up to Starfire's power levels."

"I. Can. Try." With one final grunt, Raven managed to yank the cuff off. She moved on to the others, puling them off one by one, but with more ease than the first one. She now has her super-strength. She moved on to her other friends, braking them all free.

****

Back At The Tower:

Brave was sitting on the sofa, staring boredly at the window. Her back was melting to the back of the couch, her arms draped lazily by her side. She had a bored look on her face, blinking slowly every now and then. She looked like the prized picture of boredom.

**_"OH MY GOD I'M BORED!!" _**Brave shouted. "Man, I wish somethin' would happen." And, just as if to answer her complaint, the Tower's alarm went off. She stood up and pumped her fists into the air. "Alright!! Now it's time for some action!!"

"What about Robin and the rest of the team?" Rude asked from the kitchen. She sounded just as lazy as she looked. She was sitting in a chair, her feet propped up on the table, and had a sandwich in her hands. "Don't they usually take care of that stuff?" Brave turned her attention to the annoying side.

"Yeah, but they're not here right now." Brave said this as if she was stating the obvious. . . . Which, she was, for a matter of speaking.

"No, but you should inform them of what's going on." Knowledge said, she was currently sitting on the stairs, reading from a heavy book.

"Uggh. Alright, alright, alright. I'll call them, sheesh." Brave then took out the communicator and called Robin. It took a few rings before finally getting through. Robin's face showed up on the small screen. The background looked like a room with very little lighting.

"Brave?" Robin asked. "What's wrong?"

"We got trouble down here. Do you think you can get there. . . or. . . ." Brave seemed to let this information by him in a sort of simple question. Before turning into that of an excited child. "Can I take 'em out?!" She had a big smile that lit up her eyes. "Please, please ,please, PLEASE!! I'm so bored and I need some entertainment!!"

"I don't-" Robin started to say, a little uneasy about the idea of having Brave go out and fight. Don't get him wrong, he's seen her fight and knows that she can take care of herself. But he's worried about the criminal. Cyborg and Beast Boy told him about that stone-guardian and how she cut him in half with just her fingers. If it was Cinderblock that was attacking, she could very well kill him. Not to mention anybody else that wasn't made of solid stone.

"God, just let her do it!!" Rude shouted from the kitchen. "_ANYTHING_ to make her _shut up!!"_

"As long as you promise to take it easy, don't do to much damage, and try NOT to kill the criminal, then I guess I have no other choice. Seeing as I'm stuck here at the moment." Robin made sure that Brave promised to follow all of his directions. "It's all yours."

"YES!! ALRIGHT!!" Brave shouted at the top of her lungs, pumping her fists into the air again. She then brought the communicator back down to eye level. "You won't be disappointed, I promise!!"

"I'd better not be. Now hurry up." With that Robin cut the connection, leaving Brave on her own. "See 'ya!!" She called to the others, before making a dash out of the room.

"Wait!" Knowledge called, putting the book down and stopping Brave in her tracks. "Maybe it would be best that I come with you." Brave got a 'You have _got _to be kidding me' look. "That way I can make sure that no one gets hurt. And maybe by calculating the outcomes, I could suggest moves to your advantage."

"Uh, yeah, sure whatever." Brave said. "Just as long as you can keep up!" With that she dashed out the door again, only this time, Knowledge was tagging along.

****

Back With The Titans:

"What was that all about?" Beast Boy asked. He was currently rubbing his wrist, Raven standing beside him.

"Trouble." Robin replied, putting his communicator away. "Brave said that she'd handle it." He turned, saw the shocked looks from his friends, then decided to elaborate. "She promised that she wasn't going to do any serious harm."

"And you believed her." Raven said, crossing her arms and shaking her head. She scoffed. "Typical."

"Friends, please," Starfire said pleadingly. She was floating in the air, her hands clasped at her chest. "If we are to get out of here and save the city, Raven must fight Slade and win."

"Although I hate to admit it," Raven said, uncrossing her arms. She took a deep breath, a determined look on her face. They were all thinking that she was going to say something along the lines of 'I have to do what I have to do,' or 'I'm going to have to fight my best.' Instead, all she said was: "I'm going to die." She said this while letting out the breath she was holding and loosing that determined look. It was funny how she acted now that her emotions were free. The only thing that was weird was that her emotions may step in once in a while. Making her act Happy, Timid, and so on. However, they had no idea who that comment came from.

"Raven, you should not act that way." Starfire said. "You have to have hope and a strong will."

"Well, how else am I supposed to act when I won't be seeing you again?" Raven asked sadly. "Unless of course you're fighting against me that is."

"NO!!" Beast Boy said. "I won't let you give up that easily." He walked up to Raven, gently but firmly grabbing her by the arms that was level with her breasts. "You have to fight Raven. You have to." Raven looked down and avoided his eyes.

"What if I loose?" Raven asked.

"Then you loose." Beast Boy said this in such a way that made the others look at him as if he was crazy. "But that doesn't mean you didn't try." Raven finally looked into his eyes. "I want you to fight with everything you have. Don't hold back." Raven tried to say something, but closed her mouth instead.

She looked down again, not letting him see the tears that were falling down her cheeks. Beast Boy put his fingers under her chin and made Raven look him in the eyes. She had tears streaking down her cheeks, leaving a clean trail through the dirk that was all over her face. "Don't hold back." Raven didn't give it a second thought as she crashed her lips into his and wrapped her arms around his neck. He in turn wrapped his arms around her waist. They didn't care that the others were watching. Either that or they just forgot. It was probably the latter.

"Ah-hem." Robin coughed, getting the attention of the two couples. They broke apart and looked at their friends, a blush spreading it's way up to their cheeks.

"Sorry." they both said, pulling away from each other, although somewhat reluctantly.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Beast Boy said.

"Oh, you'd better be careful with it," Raven said. "It's in a very strange place and it probably won't survive for very long."

"Ha-ha-ha, I forgot how to laugh." Beast Boy said sarcastically. "But seriously. What if you could merge with your other sides like you did last time?"

"You know," Cyborg said. "That might not be such a bad idea."

"Uh, there's only one problem in that plan." Raven said. "MY OTHER SIDE'S AREN'T HERE!!"

"Well, maybe they don't have to be." Robin said. This produced questionable looks on all of his friends. "Think about it, Raven is always connected to them, Knowledge said so herself."

"That's true." Beast Boy said, nodding his head.

"And Raven," Robin said, turning his attention to her. "You sometimes act as if you're one of them."

"Yeah, so?" Raven asked, not understanding where this was going.

"So, maybe you can merge with the ones that would be most helpful."

"Yeah, like Brave." Cyborg said.

"And Knowledge." Starfire added.

"Also Wisdom." Beast Boy said.

"And Anger." Raven said. They all looked at her as if she grew an extra head. "Uggh. I know from experience that if you're fueled from anger, you have a lot more adrenaline, plus, you can't really feel pain."

"Okay," Robin said. "If you could merge with Wisdom for wise choices, Knowledge for smarts, Brave for skills, and Anger for fuel, you just might have a chance."

"But, friend Brave is out taking care of the city right now." Starfire said.

"We'll just have to see if she can help anyway." Robin said, taking out his communicator. "Robin calling Brave, Robin calling Brave." His communicator was nothing but static until a very familiar looking green-clad Raven appeared on the screen.

"What's up Spikey?" She asked. She had a huge smile on her face, and she appeared to be moving.

"I just wanted to check on your progress, and see if you could help us."

"Well, I just took out Adonis," Brave said. It was true, as Brave and Knowledge were standing by a police van, a beaten up Adonis being loaded into it by three police officers. Knowledge jammed Brave in the ribs after that little comment. "I mean _we, _took out Adonis. He was raiding a power supply store. I-_we_- took him out though. Heh, never saw it coming."

"Although he did make some choice comments during the battle," Knowledge said. "It was quite exhilarating."

"Well, now that we know the city's safe, we need you help." Robin said.

"We'll help in any way we can." They both replied. "Just tell us what to do."

****

33333333333333333333333

Well, I know that it's a bad place to stop, but I wanted to save it for the next chapter. The chapter after this is probably going to be like the last one, which means that it's going to be really long, but just a heads up on that one. Also, to any of my friends who may be reading this, and know what I'm talking about. . . . . . . .SHOES!! OH MY GOD SHOES!!--inside joke, if you want to know, ask me.--


	16. Chapter 16

****

Hello, I would like to say that this is probably the last chapter to the story, so for those of you who wanted longer chapters, HERE YOU ARE!! By the way, Raven and some of the other sides may act may act a little OOC, but they kinda need to be for this chapter. AND I AM SORRY FOR MY BAD FIGHTING SCENE. Anyway, I would just like to say that I am proud to present my first finished story!!

RDS: Yeah, but you started like, 3-4 others in the process. shakes head

3333333333333333333333

The plan was that Brave, Anger, Knowledge, and Wisdom all had to concentrate in order to merge with Raven. Knowledge said that it was possible, but given the distance between them, it would take everything they had in order for it to go right and in their favor.

"Okay, ready?" Robin asked Brave and the others through the communicator. The other sides were back at the Tower, all in a circle around the communicator, which Brave was holding. They all nodded though Anger did so somewhat reluctantly. "Okay. Whenever you're ready Raven." He called over his shoulder. Raven was standing away from the others, making sure that if anything went wrong that they were a good distance away.

"I'm ready." Raven replied. Robin nodded, then signaled to the others to start. Raven and the others closed their eyes, concentrating on merging. They felt a slight pull, as if a small breeze was blowing through. Soon that breeze turned into a harsh wind. The harsh wind was soon joined by chimes. These chimes were so beautiful, yet it felt as if their skulls were cracking open. Thus ending in a headache so large that Asia would pale in comparison. They felt as if they were being lifted off the ground by an invisible force. The chimes grew louder and the wind grew stronger. It felt as if it was taking an eternity, when in reality it was only 10 seconds. The chimes and wind grew to an intensity that it felt as if was going to kill them. Then, as suddenly as the chimes and wind had started, they stopped. They felt as though they were one. Slowly, they all floated back down. Raven and the others opened their eyes at the same time, but instead of 5 different pairs of eyes looking at 2 different places, they were all Raven.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked, walking up to her cautiously. "Is it. . .you?"

"Yes." It came out as a mix of all of them. She stared straight ahead, looking at them, but appearing to look _through _them as well. Her face was completely blank, devoid of emotions.

"And you are, how do you say, okey dokey?" Starfire asked.

"Yes." This time it sounded like her old voice.

"Okay, how do you feel?" Cyborg asked.

"I can't answer that." Although it sounded in her voice, it was as though she was a computer.

"Why not?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because there are too many emotions to run by on a specific one"

"Well, do you feel any pain?" Robin asked.

"No." A slight pause, then, "Except when I look at your face."

"Very funny Brave." Robin said smiling, glad to know that he hadn't lost his friends in this dangerous process.

"So, know that we know Rae's okay, what to we do now?" Cyborg asked.

"Rae?" Raven asked, actually looking _at_ him. She blinked her eyes and tilted her head in confusion.

"Yea, what else are we going to call you?" He asked. Raven shrugged.

"I don't know," She said. "Super-chick?"

"Shut up Brave." Beast Boy said, but not unkindly.

"Shut don't go up so stick it." She replied. Her eyes flashed purple for the briefest of seconds, but Beast Boy caught it. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so, discourteous."

"It's okay." He replied, not really knowing what the word meant, but got a pretty general idea. "But we really should be getting to work on you fighting."

"I guess." Raven replied, but before she could say anything else, a giant fence came up in front of her, separating her from her friends.

"What the-??" She heard Beast Boy shout.

"What's going on?" Raven asked. She was looking around the room, trying to see if she could identify anything. She could not. There were no doors, windows, or cracks of any kind. Absolutely no exit. She was trapped, as well as her friends.

"It's time to fight my dear." Slade's voice rang out behind her. Raven turned, and there a few yards away from her, was Slade, in all his evil glory.

"What have you done to my friends?" She asked, ready to beat him right then and there if he didn't give her the right answer.

"They are in a room, where they will be able to see you fall to my power." Slade replied.

"Fall to you this!!" Raven said as she ran at him, ready to punch him. He easily dodged and punched her in the stomach, sending her back.

****

In Raven's Head

"Oh c'mon!! If I was in charge, I could have easily dodged that move!!" Brave shouted. She was at a screen that showed what Raven saw. There was a mike that made Raven say whatever was said into the mike. There were also many controls in front of her, but they were not very easy to understand. Some were simple, like ones that said RUN and PUNCH, or KICK. These were the ones that Brave used, but she didn't find one that said dodge. Resulting in Raven getting hit in the gut.

"Brave, we need to work together in order for us to win." Wisdom said. "It is not wise to just run into something without a clear idea of how it works."

"And we must make sure that every move we make can be countered, so we do not get hurt to badly." Knowledge said.

"Well I think that we should just beat him up so much that he can't do or say anything!!" Brave shouted, tinkering with the controls, eventually she found the one that said stand, and flipped the switch, the viewpoint changed on the screen, showing that Raven did indeed stand up.

"That's not wise." Wisdom said making Brave stop her tinkering.

"We have to work together." Knowledge said, also going up to the others who were near the control center.

"I don't care." Brave said as she continued her tinkering. Wisdom grabbed her wrist and forcefully stopped her. Brave wrestled from her grip, but Knowledge also stopped her. Soon they all got into a fight, except for Anger, who was watching all of this happen. She was standing off to the side. Finally, she sighed, and walked up to the still fighting sides. She wordlessly grabbed Brave's hair with her right hand, Wisdom's wrists in her left hand, and pushed Knowledge away with her right foot. After they were split up, she put Wisdom in front of the viewpoint screen. She then grabbed Knowledge with her left hand by the arm, now that her hand was free. She placed Brave in front of the controls, and Knowledge beside her, also in front of the controls. She then crossed her arms, waiting for them to object. They didn't.

"Yes, I see how this works out." Knowledge said, pleased that the issue has finally been settled.

"Yeah, well, let's get to work." Brave said.

"But what about you?" Wisdom asked Anger. Anger simply pointed to a strange machine that was set up behind her with her thumb. She walked up to it, seeing that the others didn't understand. She stood on the platform, strapped what looked like wrist bands, but had a wire coming out if it, to her wrist. The wristbands came out of the side of the machine. She did that with the other one as well. She then placed similar ones to her ankles, these coming from the bottom of the platform. Finally, she placed a helmet with many wires coming out of the top on her head. Once all of the machine's functions were attached to her, it made this beeping sound.

"Oh, I get it." Knowledge said. "She's the power source." Anger gave her a look that said 'What else would I be?'.

"Yeah, well now that we know how everything should go, let's get this baby running right." Brave said.

****

&

It may have taken a few minutes for the other sides to get set up right, but during that time, Raven had been on the ground. She got up when Brave hit the switch that made her, but Slade was fast in hitting her again, making her fall to her knees.

"How do you expect to win when you can't even stay up?" Slade taunted. Anger charged her up, and Brave made a move. Resulting in Raven sweeping her feet under Slade, knocking him down momentarily. Raven had enough time to stand up and back away from him. Slade got up, always keeping his eyes on her.

"So you can fight." He said. "Very well, now that I know what you can do, let's see how you can do on my terms." As soon as he said that, the ground started to shake. The ground beneath Raven and Slade rose from the ground. The were standing on a circle of rock. Once the rock stopped, Raven saw Slade jump onto a platform that was attached to the wall. It was a large platform, covered in dirt and had rocks setting upon it. She also saw that it was some hundred feet in the air. Raven jumped onto Slade's platform, since it wasn't all that far, then jumped onto the rock tower. Once she landed, she lost sight of Slade.

****

&

****

Back At The Tower:

Happy was sitting in her room on her bed with Love. The room was just like Starfire's, pink everything. The bed was in the middle of the room and was surrounded by fuzzy stuffed animals. They were talking about the newest fashions, fuzzy animals, and anything else of that sort.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Love said.

"Oh, what is it?" Happy asked, curiosity showing in her eyes.

"Let's play dress up!" Love exclaimed. They both squealed in excitement. That is until Happy noticed something.

"We don't have any dolls to play with." She was slightly disappointed.

"That's okay," Love said. "I'm sure Smokey's around here somewhere. We can use him instead."

"Yay!!" Happy shouted with glee. With that they got up and searched for Smokey. The poor soul.

****

&

Rude was sitting in her room, watching TV and drinking soda. Her room was filthy, to say the least. It had a bed in front of a medium sized TV, a couch that had stacks of clothes on it, both dirty and clean, and it had trash all over the place. Her room was dark, save for the light that was coming from the TV. She laughed as a comedian made a joke. She then belched, crushed the can, and chucked it over her shoulder.

"Ugh, I'm bored." She said. "I wonder what else there is to eat?" She got up with that comment and made her way to the kitchen. She walked up to a cupboard and opened it up. "Okay, what have we got here," She proceeded to rummage through when she found something. "Ooohh, cake." She pulled out a box of cake mix. "Ah, crap, I have to bake it." She said as she read over the directions.

"Oh well." She opened the box and took out the package of mix. She then grabbed a bowl and after opening the bag, poured the mix into the bowl. She then went to the refrigerator and got out 2 eggs. She set them on the counter, then turned back to the refrigerator, but went to the cupboard above it instead. She got out baking oil, put as she pulled it out of the cupboard, she heard a small cracking sound.

She looked behind her and found that the eggs had rolled off the table, where they proceeded to splat on the floor. "Oh, joy." She said sarcastically. She set the oil on the counter, then got 2 more eggs from the fridge, ignoring the mess on the floor. She got out some measuring utensils, not caring if they were right or not, then moved on to the next step. She filled a ¾ cup full of oil, when it should have been a ¼ cup. She poured the oil onto the mix in the bowl.

She filled up a 2 teaspoon. . . .spoon, with water, when it asked for tablespoons instead. Rude cracked the eggs over the bowl, getting the shells all in it. She mixed that with the other blend, then dug out a mixing spoon. Rude mixed it all together until it was moist. Deciding that it was a little too moist, Rude searched for some powdery substance. Rude found a bag of yeast to put it all in the mix. She pulled out a cake pan and poured the batter into the pan. She then set the oven on BAKE, then put the temperature up to 345, when it said to put it up to 325. She picked up the box, and read off of it.

"Bake for 30 to 45 minutes. Okay." Rude threw the box into the trash, then walked over to the couch. She grabbed the remote from the arm, then jumped over the back of it. There she turned on the TV and waited for her food to be done.

****

&

Timid was sitting in her room in the corner. Her room was dark and bare, save for a bed. The only light coming from a small window. She was talking to herself, and holding a doll close to her heart.

"He doesn't like us, he doesn't like us. I know he doesn't. Who would like someone like me?" She asked herself. The doll she was holding is a Beast Boy doll. "I'm mean, sarcastic, mean, rude, selfish, and did I mention mean?" She sighed. "Maybe if I apologize for all the times that I've been mean to him, he won't hate me anymore." With that she got up, got a pencil and a piece of paper, and started to write down her apologies.

"Okay, I'll apologize for the time I hit him in the head,"  
Timid started, writing down HITTING HIM IN THE HEAD, next to number 1. "Uh, the time I called him a donkey." She wrote CALLING HIM A JACKASS down next to number 2. "When I told Cyborg that Beast Boy was going to play a prank on him, ruining his prank for Cyborg." SABOTAGING HIS PRANK went down next to number 3. "And then there was that one time. . . ." Timid continued on with the list, having to get more paper after she ran out of room.

****

&

Jealousy was standing in her room, a scowl written on her face as she threw darts at a dartboard. The dartboard had a changing picture piece on it. Her room was full of pictures of people from the Titans, X's slashed over the pictures. Some writing was on some of them. Like a picture of Terra had a slash mark with the words BLUE-EYED BLOND BITCH off to the side.

"Starfire." Jealousy said, and in an instant, Starfire's full body picture was on the dartboard. "This is for being the prettiest girl," She threw a dart at Starfire's picture, hitting her in the stomach. "This is for being naïve," The second dart thrown landed in Starfire's head. "And this is for just being you." Jealously threw all the darts at once, making them land in different places. One hit Starfire's arm, another on her leg, thigh, hip, mouth, chest, and neck. "Bitch." Jealousy said, walking up to the dartboard and collecting the darts. She then walked back to the spot she was standing before.

"Robin." The picture changed to Robin, and Jealousy started her weird ritual again.

****

&

"I'm tired of this stinkin' cage." Lust stated to no one. Lust was sitting in a cage in the basement. She was allowed to move around, but not by much. Raven would bring her food and water, but that was it. "I feel like a caged animal." She picked up her tin cup and banged it against the bars of the cage. "I want out of here!!" She screamed. She got no answer, of course. "Oh well." She said, sighing, and sitting down. "Back to work." She picked up a giant horseshoe filer and worked on a worn down bar.

****

&

****

Back With The Titans:

Beast Boy and the rest of the Titans were in a room surrounded by windows. Upon closer inspection, they found out that they were actually screens that showed Raven and Slade fighting. They saw as she tried to punch him, but got hit instead. They also watched as they were lifted off the ground by the ground itself. The screens moved to show the platform where Raven looked around for Slade.

"C'mon you coward!!" Raven screamed on the screen. "If you want to fight me, why don't you fight me already!!" She was answered by silence.

"I hope Rae'll win." Cyborg said, never taking his eyes off of one of the many screens.

"As do I Cyborg, as do I." Starfire said, also looking at the screens. Robin wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. Beast Boy looked longingly at the two of them, thinking that he may never be able to do that with Raven anymore. He sighed. Raven. She just had to win. Just had to.

_"Hope if just wishful thinking." _Beast Boy remembered Raven saying that one day. _"But sometimes it's the only thing we have to comfort us." _He now knew that that was true. He continued to watch Raven, hoping, praying, pleading. . . .that everything would be okay.

_ ****_

&

Raven continued to walk around the large platform, wondering how on earth she lost someone who wasn't even 7 yards from herself.

__

"C'mon you coward!!" She screamed. "If you want to fight me, why don't you fight me already!!" She then walked towards the wall, having no where else to look. She stopped, having reached her destination. "Humph. Typical." She turned back around, only to get almost kicked in the face. Almost. She was able to dodge just in time. While Slade's leg was still in the air, she bent down and swept her own leg under his feet, successfully tripping him. While he was still falling to his back, Raven came up, and using her elbow, slammed him in the stomach. Raven then jumped away, not wanting to be there if he got a chance to retaliate. She was squatting on a rock, having landed there that way. She watched as Slade got up, back flipping into the air and landing facing her direction. She picked up a rock and chucked it as hard as she could as he was landing, giving him no time to dodged. It hit him in the face. Hard.

"Oh yeah, now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Raven shouted proudly.

"I would beware if I were you, child," Slade said. "Proud-ness can result to cockiness. And you don't want to be cocky while fighting me."

_"Talk about being cocky." _ Raven thought. "How could I be cocky if I'm not a guy?" She asked. She sat there even as Slade ran at her, using the move she used earlier. She stayed there until her was in close range, then she jumped up, her hands landing on his shoulders. She grabbed him by the shoulders, landed behind him, and threw him. He rammed into the wall, then fell down. Raven then ran at him, ready to punch him, but he grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her. Raven didn't make a single sound.

__

"I'm more flexible than you think." Raven said. Slade found that her arm went behind her back easily, and nearly touched her shoulder blade. Raven then kicked him in the shin, making him drop her. Before Raven had anytime to get away, Slade grabbed her. She struggled in his grip, managing to get nowhere. She then decided that if he wasn't going to let go, she'd make him. She grabbed her right wrist with her left hand, positioned her elbow, and hit him hard in the stomach. He let go of her and grabbed his stomach. But Raven didn't stop there. She then stepped on his foot as hard as she could. She then put her hand on her wrists again, and hit his nose. . . . .er, where his nose, **_should _**be, then she balled up her hand, and punched him in the groin. She then ran away and hid behind a rock. 

"I need time to recuperate." She said quietly to herself. She placed her hands on her knees and breathed deeply, calming her nerves. She then looked back behind the rock. Slade wasn't there. She moved back behind the rock some more, only to bump into something that didn't feel like a rock. Slade grabbed Raven by the wrists, and, learning his lesson from before, threw Raven into a pile of rocks. He didn't let go of her wrists as he threw her against another rock pile, and another, and another. Slade then released Raven and threw her into another rock pile. Raven stayed there, her whole body in extreme pain. She managed to get up, as slowly as it was, as she heard and saw Slade walking up to her. She was halfway on her feet when Slade picked her up again. He held her over his head, then hit her hard to the ground. Raven bit her tongue to keep from screaming. She did not want Slade to see how bad he really was hurting her; she would not give him that pleasure.

"Go on my dear, I know how much you want to scream." Slade said tauntingly, he then punched her in the face. Raven stood up, as painful as it was.

"I won't give you that pleasure." Raven said, she spit blood out as she said this. Slade then tripped Raven, her falling to her face. That was it, she couldn't move, it hurt too much. She forced herself to try to get up on her weak arms. Slade stepped on her back with one foot, squishing Raven underneath the pressure.

"You're going to like being my apprentice." Slade said, leaning down and talking into her ear. "I know just how to make that demonic side of yours happy. And just think, you could eventually be the demon you really are." Slade picked her up and threw her into another rock pile. She hit her head against a rock, knocking her unconscious. "I guess it will take some time to make you apprentice priority." Slade picked her up and once again held her over his head. He carried her over to the edge. "But, now that I've actually seen you fight, why would you be even worth my time? You're low as dirt. No, you're lower than dirt, and someone like that should be out of everyone's way. Oh, and don't worry about your little boyfriend, I'll be sure to take special care of him." With that Slade tossed her over the edge. Raven was falling to her doom, and wasn't even awake to know it.

****

With The Titans:

"Raven!!" Beast Boy shouted, running up to the screen, he pounded his fist against the glass, but it did little if any damage.

"Raven please wake up!!" Starfire shouted, also going up to the screen.

"Oh, man, this is not looking good." Cyborg said, he was staring at the screen with a dreading look on his face. Robin stayed silent, his eyes widened in shock.

"Raven, please wake up." Beast Boy said quietly. He bowed his head, letting the tears that were falling run down his cheeks.

****

At The Tower:

"HEEELPPP!!" Smokey yelled as he ran through the Tower. He was wearing a pink frilly dress, had little booties on his paws, and tiny pink bows on his ears and tail. He looked back over his shoulder and saw that Happy and Love were still following him. They appeared to be carrying more dresses for him. Smokey ran as fast as his tiny boot-covered legs could take him. He ran down one hallway, then the next, then he came across someone's room.

It was Raven's, for it had a cat-door that he could go through. He quickly dashed into her room, praying that they won't find him. They ran right passed the door, from what he heard. Smokey breathed a sigh of relief, glad that he was able to get away from them, if only for a little while. "That was close." Smokey said to himself. He ripped the dress to shreds, then used his paws to swipe the bows off of his ears. He reached behind him and took off the bow on his tail. He then went and jumped onto Raven's bed. He curled up into a tight ball with his head rested on his paws, and closed his eyes.

"You know, running for dear life away from fashion crazed look-a-likes of your friend really tire you out." Smokey then drifted off for a cat-nap.

****

&

Rude was watching another comedian on TV, specifically Gabriel Iglesias.

_"And for those of you who still don't know," _Gabriel said on the TV. _"There are five levels of fatness, fluffy is one of the levels. There's big, healthy, husky, fluffy, and DAMN!!" _He screamed the last part in a funny voice.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, now that's funny." Rude said laughing. "He is hilarious." She got up, walked over to the refrigerator, got a can of soda, and walked back to the couch. She opened the can with a _sshh-click _sound. She took a drink, belched, then settled into the couch more comfortably.

_"I know that half the world right now thinks that our leader is the devil… and most of us would agree._ _He's not, ehh-he. I don't have to make fun of the president, he does it by himself. Okay?"_

"Oh yeah, now this is what I'm talking 'bout." Rude said. She turned up the volume on the remote, completely forgetting that a monstrosity was baking in the oven.

****

&

****

Back With Raven:

Raven woke up when she felt a slight breeze on her body. She looked around and saw that she was falling of the some-hundred foot platform. She was falling at a dangerously fast rate. She maneuvered herself so that she was now falling feet first. She then wrapped her wings tightly around her, making a cocoon around herself. With great force she started the spin in mid-air, making herself fall faster.

****

With The Titans:

Beast Boy could only watch in horror as Raven started to descend to the earth at a faster rate now that she was spinning. When he had seen that she had woken up, he was somewhat relieved, but now he was horrified as she flipped in the air and did her little trick.

"Does she **_want _**to die faster?!" Best Boy asked/shouted. He couldn't take his eyes off the screen, nor would he. They had all tried to get out of there, but found it was futile. Now they could only watch their friend.

"Oh, I hope Raven knows what she is doing," Starfire's comment fell on deaf ears.

"Please, Rae, don't give up." Beast Boy said.

**With Raven:**

As Raven neared the ground, she did something nobody expected. She snapped her wings open, just like when she did it in the gym, and beat them as hard as she could. She flew to the top of the platform as fast as she could, which was pretty fast. Rage, anger, and hate fueling her as she flew. She heard Slade's little comment before he threw her, and she was going to make him pay for it. Raven flew above the platform, located Slade easily, and dive-bombed him. She did a flying kick (literally) in the air and when he turned around due to the sound, he got hit hard in the chest with both of her feet. Raven didn't give him a second chance as she then spiked her tail and, turning around and flinging her tail hard, hit him in the chest, stunning him. Her tail went through the metal armor, and pierced his heart.

"I guess you're not as cold hearted as I thought you were," Raven said, feeling the warm blood trickle down her tail. "Oh well." She ripped her tail out and watched as Slade's wide eye watched her watch him. Raven stood there as Slade fell to his knees, his left hand over his exposed and bleeding chest. Finally, he toppled over. He was dangerously close to the edge, so Raven just pushed him with her foot. He was sent careening down, just like she had been just moments before. Only this time, Slade was not coming back up. Raven stood there, watching him fall. She had a blank look on her face. Finally, the platform circles that they rode up on started to go back down. Raven hopped on one, and went down to join her friends.

****

With The Titans:

To say that they were shocked would be an understatement. They couldn't believe what had happened in just a few minutes. The finally snapped out of their trance when one of the screens popped open. It made a hissing sound as it rose back, revealing and opening. They all ran out, seeing that they were coming out right at the place where Raven was coming down. Her eyes met with Beast Boy's, and she jumped off the ledge. It wasn't that far up, so she landed on her feet easily. She took off running as Beast Boy did the same. The embraced each other in the strongest hug they could manage. Raven buried her head in Beast Boy's shoulder while Beast Boy rested his head on hers.

"I thought I was going to loose you," Beast Boy whispered, tears trailing down his cheeks. He was happy that she was okay and in his arms once again.

"I thought that I would never see you again," Raven replied. "I was so scared that I wasn't going to win." She was crying herself. She hugged Beast Boy tighter.

"I knew you wouldn't give up." Beast Boy said. The others walked up to their friends, seeing as now they should find an exit.

It only took a little while to find an exit. Once they were out, the saw that the were in the desert in a cave.

"Man, it's going to take us forever to get home." Cyborg complained.

"Mhm, not really." Raven said. She snapped her wings open once more, then took flight. "It'll be easier if we fly." She hovered for a little bit, waiting for the others to get going. Starfire lifted Robin up from the wrists, and Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and carried Cyborg. They all flew back to the Tower, hoping to go back to normal for a little bit and relax. . . . .

****

At The Tower:

The first thing the Titans noticed when they got home is that there was cake all over the main room. Rude was fighting the rest of it that was coming out of the oven with a wooden spoon.

"Get back you pathetic excuse for a cake." Rude grunted. Raven then felt a small headache, and all of a sudden, Knowledge, Wisdom, Brave, and Anger were standing in the room as well. The decided to wait until they were home, since they couldn't fly and it would complicate things further.

"Hold on Junkyard," Brave said, using Rude's nickname. She rushed into the cake and turned off the oven, making the cake-mutant stop growing. Just then Smokey came running into the room, wearing yet another dress. This time it was deep sea blue, and he had on a matching bow on his head. He stopped, panted, saw that Raven was home, and hid behind her legs.

"Baby-Doll!!" Love's voice rang out. "We have more things for you to try on." Both Happy and Love came through the doors, holding up various dresses and accessories.

"Leave Smokey alone." Raven said in an authority like tone. She reached down and picked up Smokey, brushing off the dress and bow. She then cradled him in her arms. "He's already traumatized enough."

"But we have more outfits." Happy whined.

"No." Raven said.

"Oh well," Happy then bounced off out the door. Love sighed.

"I guess I'll go too." She looked at Beast Boy with passion. "See ya later." She gave a small wave, then walked off as well.

"Well, Slade's dead, Raven and Beast Boy are going out, and the Tower's a mess." Cyborg said after awhile of silence. "Who wants pizza??" Without waiting for a reply, Cyborg dashed to the phone and dialed the Pizza Place.

"Well, while we're waiting for the food, let's get this mess cleaned up." Robin said, grabbing a broom. Starfire used her powers to break up the now rock hard cake-mutant. Raven used her tail to break it up, too, while Beast Boy turned into an octopus and picked up the pieces.

By the time the were finished picking up, the pizza was there. They all sat down to their own slices. Raven, Rude, Knowledge, Brave, and Wisdom had cheese, Anger, Happy, Love, and Jealousy had pepperoni. Anger was the only one who was eating the pizza with a fork. She was sitting across the table from Robin, Starfire sitting by Robin, Brave sitting by Anger. The others were scattered about the rest of the room. Anger stopped eating for a little bit, and brought up the fork. She looked at it as if she had never seen it before. Robin saw who doing this, and decided to try and get her to talk. He picked up his fork, in which he was eating a salad with, leaned toward Anger, and held up the fork so she could see it.

"Fork," He said, pronouncing it slowly. Anger looked at him, then the fork, then him again.

"Fuck," She said. Everybody looked at Anger, surprised that she actually talked, let alone said a curse word. Robin only smiled a little, knowing he should have expected it.

"It's fork." He said leaning back and taking another bite of his salad.

"Please, is there a certain reason why Anger does not talk much?" Starfire asked.

"It's because Raven said that if she ever lost her temper again, Anger won't live to see freedom again." Brave answered. Starfire gave her a questionable look. "Old Chicago here used to be chained to a wall. She would thrash about so much that the chained actually cut into her wrists and ankles. After the whole Trigon deal, Raven agreed that she would let Anger go, so long as she kept herself under control. So far she's been doing pretty well."

"Wow," Beast Boy said from the couch. He had been listening to their conversation ever since Robin said 'fork'. "Hey, I have a question," He turned to Raven, who was sitting next to him. She stopped in mid-bite, put her pizza down, and asked, "What?"

"How much longer will the transformation last?" Raven looked down, thinking.

"Approximately two more weeks." Knowledge said. She was sitting on the chair, eating her pizza with grace. (How you do that I have no idea.)

"Well," Raven said teasingly. She scooted into beast Boy's arms. He had to raise his pizza slice over her head so nothing would get on her, but he was okay with that. She wrapped her arms around him, her hand holding the pizza stretched out a little so as not to get any on him. "As long as you're there to help me, I don't care if it's two months." Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her. Then took a bite of his pizza while they were in that position.

"Finally, I'm out of that Godforsaken cage." Lust's voice rang through as she walked up to the pile of pizza boxes and took out a slice. Everybody, except Robin, Cyborg, an Starfire looked at Lust. Beast Boy gave Lust a weird look, then turned to Raven.

"You know, I wouldn't mind seeing you in that for two more weeks." He said.

"Ha, fat chance." Raven said, then she got out of her nice 'chair', and moved over to Lust. As she was walking over to Lust, Raven picked up what looked like a collar. She then strapped it to Lust's neck while the girl was turned around.

"Hey, what the-?" Lust asked, startled, then she found Raven standing just a few inches from her.

"I'll make you a deal," Raven said in a tone that said she meant business. "I'll let you stay free, as long as you stay away from Beast Boy, and get dressed." Lust thought about it.

"What if you're not there to monitor me?" She asked in a stuck-up tone.

"I don't have to be." Raven replied. "This collar is a locator device, it's connected to my communicator; Beast Boy has one as well, though his is a small watch; and anytime you come within a certain distance to him, I'll know about it."

"Fine," Lust gave up, seeing as she was playing a game that she would not win. "But what about the dressed thing? I am dressed."

"Not enough to be walking around in." Raven said. Lust thought about this.

"What if I wear a miniskirt and a belly shirt?" She asked.

"That's fine, I guess." Raven said. "But don't think I still won't be monitoring you." With that Raven went back over and sat next to Best Boy.

"So that's why you gave me this watch?" Beast Boy asked, holding up said watch. It was a normal watch with a brown purple strap that matched his uniform.

"Yes." Raven said.

"Huh," Beast Boy said looking at the watch. Raven thought that he was probably thinking along the lines of _'I wonder how they can get the numbers to go that small,'_ or _'Since when can I tell time?' _Raven laughed quietly to herself as she thought of the last one.

"What's so funny?" Beast Boy asked, obviously hearing her laugh.

"Nothing," Raven said smiling. She looked over at Beast Boy. "I think I'm going to go to bed, join me?" She said the last part so the others wouldn't here. Beast Boy smiled his special smile. Without a word, he got up, took her hand in his, and led her to her room.

****

Raven's Room:

Raven and Beast Boy lay down in bed, spooning like lovers again. Raven tucked her wings in tight so her could hold her like he was.

"'Night Rae," Beast Boy said, kissing her cheek.

"G'night." Raven replied sleepily. They both closed their eyes, dreaming of better dreams. Of a nicer outlook on life. On their favorite things. Of spending the rest of their lives this happy with one another.

"Y'know Rae," Beast Boy said quietly.

"Mm?" Raven asked, though she sounded barely awake.

"You're a whole other you, and I love it."

"I love you too." With that Raven turned around and kissed him on his lips. Beast Boy kissed back just as passionately.

"I wouldn't mind another you though." Beast Boy said teasingly.

"Right, the more the merrier." Raven said sarcastically.

"I think so." Beast Boy then closed his eyes again, finally going to sleep and staying that way. Raven rested her head against his chest, she too going back to sleep. She figured that she would spend the rest of her nights in his arms. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

****

&

Well, there it is. I would just like to say thank you to all of the support I got while typing this story, and to all of those who stuck with me through it. You guys rock!! I just hope that I did not suck ass on this last chapter. And yes, it was really long. But hey, be careful what you wish for. Also, I would just like to present you with my First Completed Story!! Yay!! Applause for me!! --it gets so quiet not even the crickets are making noise.-- Or not. Oh well. Bye for now!!

RDS: Oh My God! You _actually_ finished something for once in your life! struggles to breathe as sister reads over shoulder in strange voice Giggle, giggle, shoes! **Yes, I just typed what you said. Good job! ß somewhat sarcastic Don't touch me! XD Can't breathe!! Why did you just poke yourself in the eye with a martini umbrella?? gasp You aren't old enough to drink! Anywho ß just because it's my word and to piss off Word, g'bye folks!**

****

For what you said about the martini umbrella. . . . .it started it!! grumbles as I rub my eyes and glare at the martini umbrella with the other one.

RDS: Stwated? Oh…started. I have a new word! Yay! Once there was a magical elf who lived in a rainbow tree! He lived upstairs from a flatulent dwarf, who was constantly having to pee! Then one day he couldn't take it anymore, and he went downstairs and banged on the dwarf's door. And all of a sudden, before you knew it, they were married!


End file.
